


【锤基】平凡生活

by yasedelin



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasedelin/pseuds/yasedelin





	【锤基】平凡生活

失恋  
01

邻居阿斯加德王国和瓦特海姆王国打起来了，瓦特海姆那群黑暗精灵们玩了一手偷袭和闪电战，阿斯加德被打得措手不及，目前战事在阿斯加德的王城外胶着。  
庭下大臣和贵族们吵吵嚷嚷地要求出兵阿斯加德，趁机分一杯羹。  
但约顿海姆的新王面上看不出任何态度，单手支着脸侧，另一只手的指尖敲击着王座的扶手，懒洋洋地斜靠在椅背上。  
“十年之前，我们才和阿斯加德签订了停战协议，并发展为友好邻邦关系来着。”寒冰神殿的主教慢悠悠地插话，让热火朝天的场面一下子沉寂下来。  
君权神授，在敬仰主神的约顿海姆，主教的话几乎占了一半的分量。  
另一半的决定权在国王手里，主战派们纷纷将期待的目光投向台阶上的国王，眼神热烈得几乎可以融化王座。  
“主教的话提醒了我，将军，去召集骑士团，你们有一天时间准备，我们将出发阿斯加德，帮助他们打败瓦特海姆，尽友邦之责。”年轻的国王挺直了脊背，一脸正色地拍板，和刚才玩世不恭的模样简直判若两人。  
“那画像还挂在那儿？”会议结束后，老主教和国王心腹重臣骑士团长在走廊的阴影里窃窃私语。  
“是啊，从十年前那次宴会后，陛下一直对阿斯加德的大王子念念不忘。”在成为骑士团长之前，这个男人曾是王子的效忠骑士，常伴左右。  
“啊，主神保佑，这次陛下凯旋之后，我就可以有荣幸为陛下主持大婚了。”主教双手紧紧交握，语气也是止不住地欣喜若狂。  
骑士团长脑海里浮现出画像的面容：金子般闪亮耀眼的头发，大海般湛蓝透亮的眼眸，白雪般润泽剔透的肌肤，还有玫瑰般娇嫩艳丽的嘴唇，给予了肯定的回答：“必然的。”  
“我得马上写信给亚尔夫海姆的神殿，在陛下大婚之后借用生命树求得子嗣。”年长的主教笑开了脸，兜了兜长袍宽大的袖子，“愿主神保佑你们，尽快归来。”  
“主神保佑。”骑士团长行了一个礼，匆匆离开。  
老主教也放快了脚步，他还要把礼服送去打理，以备不时之需呢。  
第二天的傍晚，年轻的国王带着约顿海姆最精锐的巨龙骑士团，从王宫外的广场上起飞，他穿了一身漂亮的铠甲，既英俊又帅气，连他的龙也配上了新的座架，足够双人同骑。  
国王的军队离开后，老主教开始焦虑地算日子，和排练神殿婚礼祝词的唱诗班。  
前方不断传来捷报，骑士团的加入很快让瓦特海姆军队如流水一般的溃败，甚至追击到了瓦特海姆的本土。  
军队将要返程。  
主教和王宫贵族们一早就等候在广场，远远地望见国王那头黑色的巨龙逐渐清晰，将后面的骑士团甩开了一大截。  
巨龙轰然降落在广场上，年轻的国王跳下来，阴沉着脸，龙背上没有第二个人。  
他对两旁迎接的人群视若无睹，一声不吭地就往城堡走，那愤怒的模样就像是时刻会爆发的火山一样。  
没人敢触及国王的怒气。  
难道是分赃不均？贵族们忍不住开始议论纷纷，都打到黑暗精灵老巢去了，瓦特海姆国库里油水一定不少。  
“怎么陛下一个人回来了？”主教特地穿上了重大场合如王室婚礼才会用的正装，几十斤的装备压得他没来得及追上气势汹汹快步走进宫殿的国王，只好气喘吁吁地问落在后面的军团长。  
“啊，”高壮的骑士挠了挠脸颊，讪搭搭地压低声说：“那事大概不成了。”  
主教瞬间心领神会，又颇为惋惜，他叹息着摇了摇头，“失恋是一段痛苦的旅程，愿陛下早日能走出伤心的阴影。”  
又要给陛下重新物色结婚人选了，好操心。  
“的确，货不对板阴影挺大的。”军团长附和，想到陛下书房的画像和见到的阿斯加德大王子本人，流血不流泪的硬汉情不自禁的打了个寒颤，鸡皮疙瘩瞬间布满了手臂。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

02

Thor•Odinson曾是九界第一美人。  
这不难理解，在他出生之前，他的母亲华纳海姆的Frigga公主，就一直占据着这个位置，直到她嫁给了阿斯加德的国王Odin。  
作为华纳人与阿斯人的混血，Thor的容貌自然也不会差到哪里去。  
在他还是个孩子时，他的容貌令九界最珍贵的宝石都黯然失色，娇嫩的玫瑰见到他会羞愧地闭合，皎洁的明月看到他会自卑地躲进云层，鸟儿会为他的美丽而忘记飞翔，游鱼会因为他的靓影而沉入水底。  
Odin对他的头生子喜爱异常，在Thor还年幼之时就将他带在身旁，参与各种重大场合和宴会，直到Thor本人开始严重抗议和不配合，而他的双胞胎弟弟们也到了可以由Odin带着到处跑的年纪。  
Thor当初没少收到那些早熟的同龄人送来的情书鲜花宝石以及各种定情信物，处于礼仪和教养，Thor往往都是和颜悦色地拒绝，实在推脱不了的就收下，然后再赠与差不多价值的回礼。  
但回头就立马暴跳如雷地钻进训练场。  
功夫不负有心人，成年后的Thor有一身壮硕的肌肉，和绝佳的战斗技巧，眉眼也长开成阿斯人英俊的模样，加上常年混迹在军队里，那不拘小节的粗糙劲儿也绝对不会有人再把他当作弱不禁风的小女孩看待。  
这次和瓦特海姆的战争大概是Thor遇到的最艰难的一场，而危险并不在于那些黑暗精灵们，在突袭的优势失去之后，Thor很快地扯住了他们，他的军队已经咬住了这个猎物，只是咬死和吃下去，还需要一定的时间。  
他担心的是周围那些蠢蠢欲动的国家。  
连他母亲的祖国华纳海姆，都没有任何派军相助的意向，反倒是将军队驻扎在与阿斯加德交界的边境上，牵制住了北部的驻扎的军团。  
这个世界上没有永恒的朋友，永恒的只有利益。  
但更令Thor担忧的是约顿海姆。  
约顿海姆盛产金矿和宝石，他们并不开采那些，而是将整条富含金矿的山脉赠送给了龙族，邀请龙族居住在他们的国土上。作为交换，他们也是唯一拥有巨龙军队的国家。  
阿斯加德王城周围原本用来对付龙的巨弩在这次的战争中已经损耗不少，如果约顿海姆真的趁机攻入——Thor已经做好了为国捐躯的准备。  
当那群铺天盖地的黑影从他们头顶上飞过，用龙息扫荡黑暗精灵的营地时，Thor都还固执地认为他们是砸错了地方。  
毕竟，在和平协议之前，两国的关系一直是年年兵戈相见，不死不休。  
直到约顿海姆的新王被礼官们迎接进王城，Thor才恍恍惚惚地搞明白，他们似乎真的成为阿斯加德的盟军了。  
只是年轻的约顿国王自从见到他之后都是一脸不高兴的模样，这也不好说，毕竟他王子时也是那样冷冰冰的脸。  
“把寒冰之匣还给我。”  
“啊？”Thor有点不太理解，那是什么？  
“我以前给你的宝石，还给我。”  
哦，Thor想起来了，在十年之前，阿斯加德和约顿海姆在两国的边境上签订停战合约，随后的宴会上，当时还是小王子的男孩，破开人群径直走过来，却被围绕在自己身边的那群无聊的贵族子女们挖苦与阿斯人不同的容颜而阻扰了交谈。  
约顿人和阿斯人打了多久，他们蓝色的皮肤和艳红的血色眼眸还有额头上的角就被阿斯人嘲笑了多久，像个怪物。  
约顿男孩的角还没有长出来，小小的两个隆起的包在额头上，蓝色的皮肤缠绕着更深色的神秘图腾，尽管脸色冷冽，可那双红色的眼睛像在燃烧一般的热烈。  
刚刚签订完合约，作为阿斯加德第一顺位继承人的Thor当然不会那么失礼，他走上前，笑呵呵地向对方打招呼，“你好，我是Thor，Thor•Odinson，来自阿斯加德。”  
“Loki。”那个男孩说。  
其实不用他说Thor也知道他是谁，在来之前，Frigga就曾将约顿海姆王公贵族及子女的画像都教导于他，让他在这种场合中不至遭遇尴尬，慌乱阵脚。  
Loki，约顿国王 Laufey的孩子，约顿海姆唯一的王子与继承人。  
男孩冷冷地瞟了一眼那些还在窃窃私语的阿斯贵族们，傲慢地将一块冰凉的蓝宝石塞进Thor手里，“送给你，它和你眼睛的颜色很配。”他甚至没有给Thor道谢的时间，就仰起下巴一扭头走开了。  
这让Thor哭笑不得，只好在回去之后，找了一块和蓝宝石差不多大的红宝石托人送过去，作为回赠。  
后来那宝石他给放哪了？Thor几乎快要没有印象了，那些年他收到的礼物太多，金宫里不得不专门为他单独建立了一个宝库来存放它们。  
“那个我放在宫殿里了，回去找给你。”果然还是小孩子，怎么送出去的礼物还有要回去的道理的。啊，他的角长出来了，不过还是小小的，比起后面的约顿侍卫，还要短好大一截呢。  
只是那双血红的眼睛里的怒气看起来更旺盛了。  
约顿之王从铠甲里掏出一个东西，一把摔向Thor，后者眼疾手快地接住了它，才让自己免于毁容之祸。  
是一块还带着体温的红宝石，看起来似乎是Thor当年回赠的那块？应该是。  
Thor摸了摸鼻头，他的直觉告诉他，搞砸了什么东西。

03

那块名为寒冰之匣的蓝宝石找不到了。  
这操蛋的比打了败仗还要恐怖，黑暗精灵有两次突袭攻入王城时Thor都没有这么紧张过，冷汗浸湿了他背上的战甲，多年没有开启的小宝库里灰尘和蛛网糊了他一脸，混着汗水在画出道道黑痕。  
Thor扔开手里布满灰尘的小王冠，掏出一个还有粘糊糊蜘蛛网的匣子，满怀希望地揭开，然后又恼火地抛在一旁，世界树啊，那块宝石，他到底扔哪去了？倒霉，约顿国王看起来就是一副记仇的小心眼模样，Thor默默在心里衡量着神不知鬼不觉干掉整个骑士团的可能性和如实相告的代价，然后觉得这两个方案都糟透了。  
他确定自己已经完完整整地将这里翻了两遍，都没有发现那个听起来就价值不菲的宝石的痕迹。  
如果明天一早他告知约顿国王这个不幸的消息，阿斯加德和约顿海姆的和平契约不会就此结束吧？约顿海姆不会趁机用龙息给金宫沐浴吧？  
别傻了这是必然的。  
为了和平，Thor认命的开始翻第三遍，明明几天都没合过眼了，可现在却无比的清醒，唉，他忍不住打趣自己，多年之后，人们在阿斯加德的史书上读到：Thor，Odin之子，破坏和平协议的罪人，世界树历376年，卒。死因：他收了约顿王子的礼物，然后搞丢了它。  
入侵阿斯加德的黑暗精灵并没有被完全消灭，他们只是被完全没有被料及的约顿人打了个措手不及，而溃散在王城外的艾达华尔平原中。这个夜晚只是暂时的休整，从前线撤回来的将士们几乎是随便找了一处避风处，裹着行军毯就睡了，约顿人代替他们守在城墙上，防止黑暗精灵的反扑和偷袭。  
如果不是那块宝石，Thor现在也该在呼呼大睡才对。  
Thor焦虑地开始翻第四遍。  
窗外的天空渐渐浮现亮光，Thor绝望地发现自己现在就像一个被判了死刑的囚犯，等着奔赴刑场。  
事情到了最糟糕的时候，反而没那么可怕，总是一死，在没解决黑暗精灵之前，他就要发挥他的厚脸皮，在即将来临的交谈中顾左右而言其他，一直拖着就好。  
Thor踌躇满志地做好了耍赖皮的准备，但看到一早就等候在金宫的大殿约顿国王，那股可怕的战栗感又回来了。  
约顿的骑士团这次是急行军，并没带多少粮食和物资，战争必须尽快结束，因此阿斯加德的军队只短暂地休整的一个晚上，又再次集合了起来，大部分都像Thor一样，没来得及打理自己，而是将时间用在短暂的休息和整理行装上，可怜的Thor却把宝贵的睡眠时间交给了寻宝。  
并且现在还忐忑不安，担惊受怕。  
谢天谢地Loki并没有一开口就提宝石，见到Thor，他细长的眉毛就拧在了一起，“你闻起来像是上完厕所后没洗过手。”  
废话Thor当然没洗，在战场根本没有那个时间，运气好的时候还能随便找个墙角拉下裤子就尿，尿完抖抖就得提上裤子接着砍那些不死心往城墙上爬的暗精灵，整个人都是麻木的，溅到身上的脑浆和血液都足够泡个澡的了，哪还那么多讲究。  
Thor耸了耸肩膀，不动声色地平复着疯狂跳跃的心脏和过度紧绷的肌肉，偷偷地打量着对方额头小小的凸起，来转移注意力。  
那里看起来真像是小羔羊的角，黑色的带着光泽，冒着小小的尖，不知道摸起来是什么样的，破开额头的皮肤长出来，一定不太好受。  
Thor心里蠢蠢欲动，特别想试试那个可爱的小尖角的手感，但他克制住了自己，面无表情，纹丝不动。  
大概是他满脸的疲倦和脏污打动了约顿之王，后者并未追问他宝石的情况，而是扭头走向了军队。  
当然，也有可能是因为太臭。  
因为Thor自己都快被身上那股味道熏晕了，他闻起来像是从粪坑里捞出来似的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

04

约顿海姆的飞龙骑士团，虽然挂着团制的编号，但实际上只有三百名正式的龙骑士，和两百名的见习骑士，远远达不到军团的规模，这次约顿的增援，却足足带满了两百个正式的龙骑兵和一半的见习骑士。  
见习骑士只是还未参加过战争或者试炼的新人，但已经获得了飞龙的认可，他们主要担任后勤的任务。所以，当Thor带着整顿完的军团走出王城的城墙时，被几百头巨龙足足地震惊了一把。  
出了城墙，约顿海姆的军队就要和阿斯加德的骑兵们分开了。约顿海姆的军团一旦起飞，目标就极为明显，他们在这次的共同作战中担任的主要是侦查和奇袭，而主要的地面战斗还是靠阿斯加德自己解决。  
老Odin的年龄已经不再适合征战沙场，他将这个权利下放给了他的继承人。作为阿斯加德的统帅，Thor觍着脸跑过来和Loki告别，不提宝石，什么都好说。  
“从此向西，就是艾达华尔平原，这本是阿斯加德最丰产的土地。”Thor脸上的神情沉寂下去，轻叹了一口气接着说，“陛下此行，望一切顺利，我代替阿斯加德的子民，感谢您的鼎力相助。”  
一望无际的平原上，偶尔还有几棵低矮的树，本应该是丰收的秋季，农田里却是一片焦土，昨晚没熄灭的龙息，还袅袅地冒着黑烟。  
暗精灵的尸体和武器散落得到处都是，其中也不乏白色皮肤的阿斯人。  
王城里一些不能战斗的女人们跟着军队走了出来，三五成群地在昨日的战场上寻找着同族的尸体，浇上黑油，点燃火焰。  
空气里飘来一阵阵烤肉和烧焦的味道。  
约顿国王纤细的眉毛挑起来，这次倒是没有讽刺和厌恶，淡淡地回了一句：“客气。”他抬起手，一只短短的竹笛就在他的掌心中。  
“拿着这个，这是龙哨。两军相隔千里，也能以此传音。”  
“谢谢。”Thor小心翼翼地将那个脆弱的玩意塞到胸甲里面，再搞丢这个，不用Loki发难，他都只能以死谢罪了。  
“阿斯王室有没有其他公主？”Loki垂着眼，手扶在腰侧的长剑上，漫不经心地问。  
Thor一瞬间就明白了他的意思，十年前的合约在此时不过是岌岌可危的一张废纸，如果能联姻的话，将会使两国之间的关系更牢固一步，但有些遗憾，Thor回答道：“我的父母就只有三个男孩，不过他的兄弟们，倒是有几个漂亮的女儿。等战争结束后，希望我有这个荣幸，向您介绍她们。”  
约顿之王抬眼看向Thor，轻轻地点了一下头。  
“嗯。”  
数百头飞龙腾空而起，被龙翼带起的劲风卷起漫天的尘土。  
即使是在最难熬的金宫反击战里，Thor也从未想过他们的援军会是约顿人。  
从未想过。  
此刻扬起的沙子却落入了他的眼睛，揉了好几把才恢复过来。他双眼通红，走回到阿斯军队的阵列前，翻身上马，哑着声音下令启程。  
Loki沿着平原往南偏离了一些，并未直接沿着黑暗精灵们突袭的方向前进，因为那里什么都没有，除了尸体和烧毁的村庄。  
黑暗精灵的后备军队像是使用了隐身的魔咒，消失在这块平原之上。  
他们飞了四个小时，地上不再是千篇一律的平地，而有了起伏不平的小山丘，龙骑士们降落在其中一个水源的附近，搭起了临时的帐篷，见习骑士们也架起了行军锅，开始准备午饭。  
六个骑着蓝龙的侦查兵回来了，他们将怀里揉得有些卷边的地形稿交给参谋团，Loki站在沙盘图前，新侦查的地形和情报不断地更新到沙盘上。约顿人和阿斯人敌对了太久，连对方的山川河流早就摸得七七八八，这一趟跑过来，也差不多补全了。  
Loki能理解他的祖祖辈辈为什么都如此向往着阿斯加德的土地，和约顿海姆多山贫瘠的土地不同，阿斯加德拥有大片肥沃的平原，他们的土地年年丰收，粮食甚至多到自己都无法吃完，而出口给其他国家。  
养活半个约顿海姆的食物就出产在脚下这片土地上，而Loki现在站在这里，站在他的所有祖先从未到达过的地方。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

05

同阿斯加德的王室和亲。  
Loki的父亲，Laufey在签订停战合约时就有过这个想法，但他并不想再娶一位阿斯人作为续弦，因为这样他和第二任的妻子生下的孩子，会对Loki的继承权造成极大的威胁。所以他将这个任务交给了Loki，让他去挑选一位中意的阿斯人，作为未来的王后。  
然而Loki在宴会里兜兜转转，最后把约顿海姆的宝物交给了Thor。  
是他先选择的Thor，那个笑起来像夏日阳光一样的美人，很难有人不被那时的Thor所吸引，他就像万物生长所需要的太阳，其他在他身边的人充其量只是一堆想要汲取阳光的杂草。  
他让整个宴会都黯然失色，年幼的约顿海姆王子偷偷地观察了好久，心脏扑通扑通地直跳，如果他能把Thor带回到约顿海姆，那么严寒的冬季都不会再那么难熬。如果下起了大雪，他能为这个从温暖的阿斯加德来的王后点起壁炉，猎来纯白的狐裘，让他远离寒冷的困扰，如果他愿意在这么冷的天气里出去透透气，Loki还可以带他去厄特加尔的山脉里追逐兔子和山羊。  
Loki曾经是很喜欢Thor的。  
年少无知啊。  
如果他知道Thor会变成现在这副鬼样子，他才不会那么早就把信物交出去。  
阿斯人简直是会变态发育的怪胎。  
这十年来，他积攒了那么多漂亮的宝石，而定制的独一无二的新婚礼服，看来用不上了。  
就Thor现在那个体型，那套纤细优美还掐着腰身的长袍，削了肌肉都塞不进去。  
Loki磨了磨后槽牙，盖上地形图，走出帐篷。  
巨龙们虽然体型庞大，此刻却井然有序，在河水的两岸，骑士们轮流交换的用餐和替自己的龙擦洗，一些骑士舍不得吃掉行军粮里配给的肉条，偷偷地塞给自己的坐骑，尽管他们在出发前已经喂饱了它们，只要有水和足够的休息，巨龙可以保持一个月不进食的作战。  
他们飞行了近千公里，展开的斥候小队覆盖了横向面宽两百公里范围，连黑暗精灵的影子都没有摸着。  
这不太对劲。  
唯一合理的解释是，他们并不想与约顿海姆开战，他们的军队并不适合大规模的持久战，所以一开始就决定咬死阿斯加德王族，等王国一乱，占上一大块地就足够。  
这都是约顿海姆几百年玩腻了的招数，如果阿斯人这么容易屈服，那么早没瓦特海姆的事了。  
和华纳海姆接壤的北面要塞里，还驻扎着阿斯加德的另一个军团，但是现在华纳海姆意味不明地将军队调度在边境线上，他们是肯定无法主动出战的。如果黑暗精灵与华纳人达成了什么协议——双线作战更麻烦，这会把骑士团也耗进去。  
当然他们还有可能去袭击空虚的王城，或者，Thor的军队。  
“让士兵们加快速度，一小时后，我们出发。”  
他们在天黑之前追上了Thor的军队。  
阿斯人脸上还带着疲倦，他们不久前才和一支溃散的黑暗精灵们遇上。  
那时Thor刚下令扎营，准备晚饭，几队斥候骑着马在附近搜寻，到了换班的时刻，有一队没有回来。  
暗精灵的伪装和潜行在小规模作战里占据了很大优势，在被大部队围堵之后，他们无一例外地选择了自尽，阿斯人没有得到任何有用的情报，却折损了一队斥候。  
Loki在和Thor交换手上的信息。  
“我们没有收到西部边境传来的任何情报，他们就出现在王城下了。”Thor满脸倦容，揉着鼻梁说，也许是守军的玩忽职守，也许是暗精灵蓄谋已久的高超暗杀。  
Loki沿着沙盘踱了两圈，偏过头，看向Thor轻声说道：“如果他们没有带后勤部队呢？”  
醍醐灌顶。  
Thor的思维瞬间清晰得要命，各种行军路线的推算演练在他脑子一条条奔涌而过，将那些原有的结论统统推翻，他从来没有假想过——他从不敢往这个方向去想。  
他原本还天真地抱有一丝侥幸。  
但Loki打破了它，将血淋淋的真相扯到他面前。  
“委婉一点说法是，他们的军队自筹补给。”  
“他们也不会再走这条路。”年轻的约顿国王是见过血和战争的，觊觎约顿海姆财富的敌人，一点也不比妄想阿斯加德土地的少。和阿斯加德停战之后，南线常年对同样贫瘠覆盖冰雪的尼夫尔海姆作战，在Laufey战死之后，Loki没少御驾亲征过。  
阿斯加德的仁慈让他们栽了个跟头，几百年前他们打败过瓦特海姆的乡巴佬，但轻视了这颗隐藏的毒瘤，才会让黑暗精灵们有机会休养生息，反咬一口。  
“沿着他们突进的线路，所有村庄，都没有任何补给的可能性了。”  
Thor眼前一黑，身躯摇摆了几下，一只手及时地抓住了他的胳膊，让他免于摔倒在地。  
约顿国王抽回了手，Thor淡淡地道了声谢。  
不提宝石的事情，其实这位约顿人真的挺合Thor交友的胃口，他聪明，冷静，关键是，他在阿斯加德最困难时没有趁火打劫而慷慨相助。  
“我们没有那么多时间在这么广阔的原野里扑捉一群四散的老鼠。”  
约顿之王突然轻声一笑，“我们去捣毁老鼠窝。”  
“瓦特海姆。”  
Thor同时说。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

06

两人相视一笑便各自召集参谋团进来，商讨路线分工，制定计划，阿斯人和约顿人习性大相庭径，偏偏又对对方的国度军队耳熟能详，一时间帐篷里好不热闹。  
这热烈的气氛在军营之中更盛，阿斯加德的几个老将领曾亲眼看过约顿海姆的巨龙，但却是在十多年前还敌对的时候，遮天蔽日的飞龙骑士团简直是阿斯人的噩梦，除了巨弩之外，其他战争机器几乎不能对它们造成实质的伤害，好在骑士团主要对付南方战线尼夫尔海姆，数量也不够多，在阿斯加德战场折损了几头后，他们就签订了停战协议。  
现在作为同盟看到这样的大家伙，大多数阿斯人都跃跃欲试想要就近观察下传说中的龙，最好还能摸摸，万一有幸能骑着飞一把，就更妙了。  
他们兴奋得都忘记了疲倦，三五成群的将为数不多的约顿人围起来，递干粮话家常，到炊事班做好晚饭，阿斯人就和约顿人们混成了一片，一个约顿骑士和阿斯士兵在篝火堆旁摔跤，周围一片的叫好加油之声，吵得当班巡逻的小队都有些心痒难耐。  
巨龙们守候在军队外围，形成了一道安全的防护屏障，它们对周围的气息和热量敏感，天生就是黑暗精灵们的克星。  
开完战略会议，Thor觉得自己有义务尽东道主之责，便邀请了约顿之王一同在营地里四处闲逛。  
一个篝火旁大概都是聚集着结了婚的士兵们，阿斯人和约顿人混坐在一起，军队不能饮酒，每个人就拿着水囊当酒袋，各自吹嘘着自己的老婆。  
“我老婆可是镇上一枝花，又漂亮又有本事，手工活细腻得就是金宫里的贵族夫人们也赞不绝口，当年我打败了整个镇子的追求者，才把她娶回家。”一个红色头发的阿斯人说。  
坐在他对面的络腮胡的阿斯士兵不服气了，立刻站起来：“我老婆更加厉害，我服兵役这几年，她把家里的农场理得顺顺贴贴的，去年新翻修了屋子，我休假返乡时差点没认出那栋漂亮的庄园是自己家。”  
坐在几个阿斯人中间被推攘着要求发言的约顿骑士羞涩地挠了挠自己额头上的角，赧赧道：“我住在厄尔加特山脉，冬季严寒多猛兽，我老婆能拉开六十磅力的石弓，独自射杀冰雪巨狼。”  
此话一出就镇住了全场，阿斯人崇尚武力，纷纷竖起了大拇指。  
Thor偷偷地瞟了Loki一眼，年轻的约顿国王的轮廓在阿斯人来看也是非常俊秀的，约顿人少体毛的体征让他脸上没有胡须，发际线也略微有些高，显得极为年轻，当然他的确是非常年轻的，约顿人角的长短宣告着他们的年龄。  
而Loki的角是来的这些约顿人中最小的，才冒出一点尖。  
那么Violet肯定不适合Loki，他看起来一定不喜欢那么吵闹的女孩，尽管她的确足够漂亮，但被那些追求者们宠得脾气糟透了。  
Phyllis是个温柔的女孩子，不过她娇弱的身体肯定不会适应约顿海姆恶劣严酷的冬季的。  
Beata太小了，离成年还有几年。  
Janet沾染了一股她母亲的小家子气，不适合做一国的王后。  
Tasha年初时已经和意中人定了婚……  
丢了人家的宝石，总得帮人挑个好一点的对象作为补偿。  
“已经走到这儿了，殿下还是早些休息。”约顿之王的话语打断了Thor的胡思乱想，他的声音又柔软又清亮，和他的脸孔一般美丽动人。  
Thor这才惊觉自己已经不知不觉地走到了主帐前，搞得他像是那种刚刚相识不久就想把人往帐篷里带，来个彻夜长谈的自来熟的话痨一般。  
当然不是，他都好几天没睡了，这念头一起来，困顿就忍不住地翻涌，Thor揉了揉眼，就势和约顿之王告别，一低头钻进帐篷，瘫倒在行军床上，几个呼吸过去，意识就模糊了。  
可脑子还忍不住在运作。  
不对他刚才怎么能用美丽来形容一个约顿男人。  
尽管仔细看Loki的确有张少女般清秀的脸。  
在指点战略时那双眼睛明亮得像鸽子血宝石一样诱惑动人。  
他大概是在军队里呆太久没见过漂亮姑娘了，Thor迷迷糊糊中揉了几把胯下，头歪在枕头上，响亮地打起了呼噜。  
第二天一早同骑士团再次分开时，Thor无意间发现，有个站在Loki身后的两角弯刀一般的约顿男人，打量了自己好几眼，那眼神就像是老丈人看女婿似的，还是不成器的女婿。

 

 

 

 

 

07

Thor舔了舔嘴唇上干枯的死皮，吸进来一口血腥和尘土的呛人味道，火辣辣地灼烧过要干裂开的咽喉。阿斯加德的秋季干燥，尽管天气已经转凉，但夏季残留下来的灼热阳光还未完全消失，他重新抿紧了嘴唇，因为张开嘴呼吸进来的，除了干燥的沙尘之外，还有尸体腐臭的病菌。  
Thor并未见过沿途这些村庄原本的样子，但他知道它绝不会是现在的这样寂静，成熟的稻谷躺倒在农田里，和被杀死的农民们一同腐烂。  
骑士们没有停下来，Thor面无表情地用力夹了一下马腹，催促着坐骑跑得更快一些，他身后五千阿斯骑兵亦是同样神情凝重，一言不发，入耳的唯有钝钝的马蹄之声。他们用软布包裹马蹄，在夜晚前进，白天休息，来避开黑暗精灵的斥候和偷袭，进入艾达华尔西部边缘后，骑士们没有必要再隐藏自己了。  
王国的子民被屠戮，城镇和村庄全变成了焦土和废墟，尸横遍野，满目疮痍。  
没有时间停留下来给死去的人们一个体面的安葬，他们将愤怒和仇恨化作动力，急如火，迅如风，奔赴既定的战场。这是一场千里疾驰，他们必须赶在黑暗精灵与华纳人结盟攻击北方要塞之前，捣毁黑暗精灵的老巢。  
因此Thor在和约顿的军队分开之前，一早就集合了士兵，脱掉了重铠换上轻甲，每个骑士除了长剑匕首，其他的东西统统卸下，后备部队也被遣返，由约顿骑士团护送返回金宫里。  
每个骑士身上只带有两周的干粮，和过冬的帐篷。瓦纳海姆境内多火山，白天气温较高，一到了夜里，就冷得和约顿海姆一样了。  
这是孤注一掷的办法，如果约顿人背叛他们的结盟，甚至可以不用理会Thor的军队，任他们断绝补给，战死在黑暗精灵的国度里，或者更糟，饿死在荒凉的平原中。  
他大概是疯了，才会相信一个仅仅见过数面的约顿人。  
可是他的内心深处有个声音在鼓噪，在蛊惑，相信他，相信他。  
他们会在今晚抵达边境，不出意外的话，也许这是他们进入瓦特海姆的第一场战争，也许是最后一场。  
Thor挥手示意军队停下休整，补充体力，喂饱马匹。在进入瓦特海姆之前，他们还需要经过被黑暗精灵占领的艾达华尔西部要塞。  
西部要塞的历史能追溯到阿斯加德建国前，在黑暗精灵还是大陆主宰的时候，后来他们被其他种族的联军打败，屈居于瓦特海姆的火山群中，联军在山脉和平原建立起这座巨大的军事建筑，用来防止黑暗精灵再度入关。  
它的确是有效的，几百年前Thor的曾曾祖父，在这里再次大败瓦特海姆的军团，从此黑暗精灵一蹶不振，销声敛迹。  
有人说黑暗精灵已经灭亡在每十年爆发一次的火山中，也有人说他们藏到了地下，所有人找不到的地方。  
Thor坐在一颗矮树下，掉完叶子稀稀疏疏的树荫比没有强，他靠着树干，喝掉了水囊里最后一滴水。  
约顿的军队到哪里了呢？他仰起头，天空中还没有龙的痕迹，一望无际，万里无云。  
近一周的急行军，估计约顿之王也难以维持他的体面，Thor微微一笑，扯到了嘴唇上干裂的口子，淡淡的生腥味又冒了上来。  
“殿下，要塞上空发现了龙。”派出的斥候回报。  
这是个振奋的消息，“通知全军列队，一刻钟后我们去支援友军。”Thor一骨碌从地上站起来，说。

 

“你们来得比我预计的要早。”  
难得的，约顿之王给了Thor一个还算和煦的脸色，甚至还有那么一丝不太明显的笑容。  
在Thor到达之前，约顿的军队已经攻下了被黑暗精灵占领的艾达华尔西部要塞，不那么温和地。因为Thor进来时，城墙上还盘旋着几头绿龙，在它们的骑士指引下，对着着火的塔楼吐水。  
黑暗精灵在占领这里之后，显然已经把它当做了对阿斯加德作战的大本营，粮草和物资堆积的很充足，西部要塞易守难攻，按照约顿人清理出来的尸体来看，他们至少放了一整个团来守卫这里，只是他们大概从未料到会遭遇约顿海姆的空袭。西部要塞压根就没做防空的措施，那些巨弩都放在和约顿接壤的东边呢，如果真让约顿人打到这里，那阿斯加德也玩完了。  
现在想想还真是明智。  
约顿人和阿斯人混合着，在广场一边排着队领取食物，阿斯人的炊事班不错，搞得约顿骑士们都不愿意自己啃干粮了，被阿斯人一邀请，就乐呵呵地往人家军营里跑，Loki对此也睁一只眼闭一只眼，他自己和Thor之间那点不清不楚都还没扯完，而且看起来Thor并不知道寒冰之匣的意义。  
等这场战争结束，他就可以名正言顺地把王后信物要回来，再重新挑一个合眼的阿斯人迎娶回国。  
他们巡视完粮仓，接着往武器库那边走。  
“这个不错。”  
Loki从油纸下抽出了一把连弩。  
弩在正规的战争中是被禁止使用的，因为即使是手无缚鸡之力的孩子，也能在用它射杀技艺高超的战士，它能轻易地穿透板甲，操作又极为简单。  
但这场战争一开始就打破了规则，偷袭，屠杀平民，那么他们也不用再谈骑士的道义。  
仓库里的连弩还保存得很好，没有锈蚀，连弓弦也像是新搓出来的一般。  
“每个骑士配置两把都足够。”Thor粗略地点了点数量，点点头接受了Loki的建议。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

08

Loki决定还是和Thor一起进入地宫。  
侦查兵们的情报已经确认了这里就是黑暗精灵的聚集地，而且他们为了对付阿斯加德，几乎倾巢而出，剩余的兵力并不多，但地宫形势复杂，侦察兵并未完全探出地形就折返归来了。  
在他还没有拿回宝石前，他是有责任帮助和保护他的未婚妻的。  
反正马上就是前未婚妻了，他要挑个同样金发碧眼雪肤的阿斯美人，不用太聪明，身材要好，还要健康，以免熬不过约顿海姆的冬天。  
Loki检查了一下自己的箭袋和随身匕首，双手剑和龙枪都不适合陆地作战携带，Loki从座驾的侧袋里抽出短剑，挂在腰间，拍了拍坐骑的颈侧，示意它在上空警戒。  
“陛下……”飞龙骑士团长追着降落下来，“这不太合适。”  
“点十个骑士跟着我，你在外面指挥。”Loki正连弩里填埋箭矢，头也不抬地说。  
“陛下，下面情况复杂，我们甚至不知道敌人的情况和数量，您是一国之君，不应该以身试险。”  
“每一个王族都有责任在最前线战斗。”填完箭矢，Loki接着调整了一下手甲地松紧，确定不会影响使用连弩，才一偏头淡淡地瞥向他的效忠骑士，“我父亲就是死在战场上。”  
“那不一样！”骑士团长脱口而出。  
“不用担心，我有看过当年联军与黑暗精灵王国的战争的资料，对他们还算了解。”他自负地说，接着语气一转，不容置喙地命令：“将军，点十名骑士，整理好自己的陆地作战武器，交给我。”  
最终骑士团长还是服从了约顿之王的决定，“如果陛下出什么差错，我扒了你们的皮，知道吗？！”他低声对被选中的十个骑士说，两个是弓弩好手，两个侦查特长，两个魔法熟练，四个近身格斗能独当一面，对于王族他们绝对忠诚，但骑士团长还是忍不住地警告了一番。  
Thor也不认同Loki加入他们的搜寻。  
“这里面有太多未知，”Thor甚至无法保证自己能活着出来，有些话不说出来，也许一辈子他们都要保持这种礼貌的疏远了。  
“我并不希望您因此受到伤害。”  
“以太。和亚尔夫海姆生命树类似的东西，黑暗精灵依靠它来获得生命，和力量。”Loki慢吞吞地说， “我知道怎么找到它，而你们可以带走它。”  
Loki并没有说谎，他分析着斥候们侦察回来的每一处地宫雕刻，在迷宫一般的地下通道里选择道路。  
几个转弯之后，豁然开朗。  
黑暗精灵们的地下王国展现在他们眼前，像一座庞大的城市，顶上的石壁上镶嵌着发光的月萤石，像满月的光芒一样柔和明亮，最深处有一座巨大的宫殿。  
两个约顿骑士走在最前面探路，Loki走在中间，其他骑士围绕在他左右，Thor的目光也牢牢地黏在他身上。  
城市里空无一人，像已经被废弃的旧地。  
他们径直走进神殿，以太在正中的神台上，散发着诡异的红光，它像是晶体般地质地，又像是液体一般扭曲交换着各种形态。  
“退下，你们这些低贱的生物。”  
密密麻麻的黑暗精灵从阴影中显出身形，他们之中，一个银发的男性精灵说。  
穿着黑色的盔甲，拿着长矛暗精灵军队围住了他们的前段阵列，并步步逼近。  
短兵相接，安静的神殿里顿时一片嘈杂混乱，兵刃碰撞的铿锵之声，惨叫声和呻吟，回荡在地宫之中，震耳欲聋。  
约顿人奇特的外表让他们成了最明显的目标，黑暗精灵的指挥往Loki所在的方向增加了好几个小队。  
约顿小队刚刚走得略靠前，现在四个骑士举着盾，两个骑士召唤了冰霜神殿的庇佑，往地面上释放着冰晶陷阱来阻止暗精灵们的脚步，还有四个骑士，包括一个受伤的，站盾阵里，举着连弩，且退且反击着，弩箭每次只能填四发，他们两两交换，箭无虚发。Loki被他们护卫在中间，冷静地观察着局势，翕动着嘴唇指挥他的骑士们移动，偶尔也抬手放箭，带走一个黑暗精灵的生命。  
但他们的形势并不乐观，黑暗精灵的指挥说了一句听不懂的语言，所有的精灵们都疯了一般向着约顿小队的方向挤去。  
Thor倒吸一口凉气。  
如果约顿之王战陨于此，这才是真正的麻烦。  
他顾不上留生力军了，直接冲了过去，领着他的卫队们加入战斗。  
几步之后，那些显眼的蓝色在乱军之中消失了。  
但Thor还是一眼就认出了Loki。  
那是一张类似于阿斯人的脸孔，包括所有的约顿骑士都变幻了模样，脸孔和身材的轮廓并未变幻，只是褪去了蓝色，变成同阿斯人一般的白肤，头上的角也隐藏了起来，甚至瞳孔都不再是血红的颜色，而是青翠的绿色，像夏季的桦树叶。  
Loki箭矢已经用完了，他现在拿着一把短剑，Thor狠狠地一锤子敲碎了挡在自己前方的敌人脑袋，既然Loki的队伍不再显眼，再靠近就不那么明智了。  
Thor向被黑暗精灵紧紧包围起来的以太移动。  
约顿之王和他一个想法，他绿色的眼睛望了过来，反手将短剑捅进一个袭击他的黑暗精灵的喉咙，那个黑暗精灵还没有完全断气，仰着头全身抽搐着，发出嗬嗬的气音，鲜血从他的伤口和嘴里汩汩冒出，约顿之王出手又精准又毒辣，丝毫不拖泥带水，他抽回短剑，在空气中甩出一道圆弧，轻易地卸去了劈砍过来的力道，一钩一带，另一只手的匕首就插入了对方的后颈。  
Thor解决掉自己眼前的敌人之后，再看向Loki时，他已经带着卫队改变方向了。  
他的目标肯定是黑暗精灵的指挥官，只要他们俩有一队能成功，就基本上能赢得这场混战了。  
Thor强大的战力在战场之中过于显眼，他那把锤子是具有魔法的神器，能召唤雷电打击他的敌人，拿在主人手里轻似羽毛，挥向敌人时又重如陨石。他的目标那么明显，几乎在往以太的方向劈出了一条血肉尸骨堆成的道路。  
黑暗精灵的指挥官再也按捺不住，将身边的卫队派遣了上去。  
Thor堪堪地被拦截在了以太之前。  
Malekith松了一口气，他眯着眼睛再次巡视全场，想找到那个约顿人。  
后胸突然一凉，银色的剑尖透胸而出。  
“你……”他不甘心地抬起手，最后看到是约顿之王扬起的匕首。  
“投降吧，你们的指挥官已经陨于我手。”Loki的声音被魔法扩散，回响在每一个人的耳边。  
黑暗精灵们的进攻渐渐变弱，队列也被一点一点冲散，一些机灵的趁机从两边逃离出神殿，很快整个守卫军都被冲垮了。  
而Thor终于站到了以太旁边。  
处理完战俘，军队在约顿斥候的指引下，回到了地宫门口。急得团团转的骑士团长立刻就迎了上来，有三个骑士受伤比较严重，随军的医疗骑士走上前帮他们检查，其他人多多少少带了一点轻伤，连约顿之王也不例外，左臂的盔甲凹陷进去，血迹顺着接缝之处渗透出来，有医疗骑士上前，但约顿之王只是轻描淡写地摆了摆手，表示并不碍事。  
Thor从军队里走出来，这里的一切结束了，现在国土之内的残余还需要一段时间的清洗，不知道Loki是会直接返回约顿海姆，还是和他一起回到金宫。  
但在此之前，他得说点什么，毕竟这是最好的时刻，他们刚刚共同经历了生死赢得了胜利，丢了宝石这个事情，也许能获得原谅。  
他拉过Loki未受伤的手，没有受到无礼的谴责，Thor的胆子更大了一些，将Loki带远几步——当然，顾及安危，还是在卫队的保卫之中——斟酌词句，提心吊胆地开了口。  
“谢谢你和你的国家的帮助。还有对不起，但我必须将事实的真相告知于你。”  
Thor咽了一口水，一鼓作气地将憋了近十天的话语抖露出来。  
“当年你送给我的那块宝石，我不小心弄丢了它。”  
约顿之王的脸色瞬间冷若冰霜，他什么都没有说，恶狠狠地甩开了Thor，快步走回约顿的军队之中，一言不发地跳上龙背，头也不回地飞走了。

 

 

 

 

 

09

在城门的欢迎仪式结束后，Thor就地解散了军团，军队里的阿斯人都近百天未和家人团聚了，一直拿着武器，在生与死的边缘战斗，疲倦而整齐的列队一瞬间就散开了，像落入沙漠的水流一般消失在迎接的人群里。  
Thor失神落魄，晃晃荡荡地走进自己的宫殿，他的母亲已经在那里等候很久了，她并没有像其他人那样去往城门两侧夹道欢迎，而是呆在宫殿里，指挥侍女们松好床铺的羽毛垫子，烧热沐浴的泉水，点燃宫殿的熏香，准备好蜜酒和煮熟的熏肉，以及甜软的白面包。  
“怎么一个人回来了？Loki陛下没有和你一起么？”看到魂不守舍的儿子，王后立刻迎了上来，关切地问。  
Thor向这个睿智的女人吐露了实情。  
“我的孩子，那块宝石并没有丢失，它太过贵重，又承载着两国的和平，当时的你并不在乎它，我担心它会弄丢，帮你保管起来了。”年长的王后温柔地轻抚王子的头发，好像他还依然年幼。  
“谢谢您，妈妈。”Thor哭笑不得地说，现在他得亲自跑一趟，还能和Loki解释一下，他并不想失去这份友情，说好了还要给他介绍一个好姑娘呢。  
“我明天就走。”  
他只是再想见见Loki而已，毕竟以后很难再见面，只怕下次相遇，又会物是人非。两个国家的王城相隔数千里，等他继承阿斯加德王位之后，想找个理由再看一眼那个人，那该是多么奢望的梦想啊。  
反正只是送宝石回去，Thor计划得飞快，贵族小姐们肯定经不起这样的舟马劳顿，那么他一个人带着卫队去就好，这样还可以顺便邀请约顿之王来金宫参加个舞会。  
“你明天就要带着它去约顿海姆？不多在家住几天么？我们一家人都很久没有一起喝过茶了。”  
“约顿之王那么远跑过来帮助我们解除危机，赢得了战争，我也希望早些能把误会解开才好。”Thor说。  
“好吧，之前给你做的礼服现在肯定不合身了，一会让Lofn帮你量一下尺寸，连夜再修改一番，也不会让你没有一套像样的礼服去见约顿海姆的国王。”Frigga看着Thor的眼睛，蓝色的眼眸里满是温柔和坚定，她妥协地张开手臂踮起脚拥抱自己最年长的孩子。  
“在离开之前，你先打理一下自己吧，你都快变成在泥巴里打过滚的臭鼬了。”  
“我会的，谢谢您，妈妈。”的确，他都好几个月没有享受过浴池了。  
阿斯加德的王后拍了一下儿子结实的上臂，“快去。”  
Thor脱掉了沉重的甲胄，舒舒服服地泡进了热水里，搓洗身上的污垢，整理黏在一起打结的金发，刮掉长到卷曲的胡须。从浴池里爬上来之后，他顿时感觉自己至少轻了十磅。  
他仰躺在水池边的毛毯里，四肢放松，等待着水道里流下的清水替换掉浴池中的污水，侍女准备的毛巾是阿斯加德王室的血红色，就像约顿之王的眼睛。  
Thor舔了舔嘴唇，揉上下体的肉块，这几个月见鬼的都在打仗，作为一个健康的年轻男性，他的确需要舒缓一下了。  
以往这个时候他不会介意叫侍女们进来，和她们来一段愉快的性事，但这次他有点心不在焉，好像年轻女孩们柔软的胸脯和肥硕的双臀都不再让他有兴致。  
那副过多装饰花纹华丽盔甲下的身躯，一定是纤细却有力的，但不会覆盖有像阿斯人这般虬结的肌肉，乳头也应该像他的嘴唇一般鲜红，约顿人体毛稀疏，那里不一定有毛发，不知道他的性器会不会也是蓝色，他不会像姑娘们那么热情，而是拘谨的，羞涩的，后穴也必然从未被进入过，而它将在自己的挑逗下渐渐地绽放，被插入时，那双红宝石般的眼睛一定是湿润的，颤抖着睫毛流下泪水。  
Thor飞快的套弄硬得发疼的性器，在脑子里描绘约顿之王的脸孔，喘息着射了出来。  
他翻了一个身，将自己埋入池水中。  
几息之后，Thor破水而出。  
他哼起阿斯加德的军歌，捞过装着芳香油膏的罐子，涂抹在自己的皮肤上，揉搓着让油膏融化和吸收，等他披着浴袍离开浴室时，就像油画里走出的神祗一般，英俊，健壮，全身都散发着暖光。  
第二天一早，Thor就带着卫队出发了，这次他万分慎重地将那颗名为寒冰之匣的宝石放进了盔甲的内袋。  
宝石一直在散发着冷气，初秋炎热的天气带在身上还真不错。  
他们走得并不快，在离开阿斯加德边境的前一晚，Thor特地重新沐浴休整了一番。  
镜子里的他看上去又温暖又狂野，绝对不会像上次见面留下那么差的印象。  
阿斯加德大王子好歹占据过第一美人宝座那么多年，整理好仪表后，一样会是魅力非凡不减当年。  
事实也证明了这是有用的。  
Loki再次见到他脸色缓和了不少，他脱下了战甲，一席黑色的天鹅绒长袍，金丝的镶边，肩上披着雪白的毛皮短斗篷，领口绣有约顿王族的徽章，并不是算是礼服正装，只是约顿族的普通服饰样式。  
“请原谅我之前的疏忽，现在我把它重新带回到您身边。”Thor掏出怎么都捂不热的宝石，单膝跪下，献给它原本的主人。  
Loki并没有立刻接受他的道歉，而是上下打量着他，目光意味深长。  
Thor抿紧了想要上勾的嘴角，停顿了几秒之后接着说：“我道歉。”  
约顿之王是个记仇的小坏蛋，他们在阿斯加德相遇时Thor就知道了。  
“我接受你，和道歉。”  
约顿国王在周围的抽气声中托住了Thor的手，将他扶起来。  
“你将成为我的王后。”  
等等，母亲说的这块宝石承载着两国的和平——这玩意竟然是块联姻信物？  
这真是赚到了。  
Thor内心欢呼雀跃，脸上却不动声色镇定地回握住约顿之王微凉的手掌。

 

 

 

 

 

 

10

Frigga王后是个十分细腻的女人，从她十年前颇有先见之明地帮助Thor保管那块寒冰之匣就能看出。  
礼服也是从那时开始准备的，内袍织锦绸缎，金丝绣纹收边，缀满了珍珠和宝石，甚至还考虑到了约顿海姆的严寒，而配置了阿斯加德特产的羊毛大斗篷。  
但王后似乎也太少女情怀了一些，袖口和领口装饰了层层蕾丝，如果Thor还是当年那个纤细的美人，这样的装饰并不突兀，但是如今他已经成长为壮硕的大汉，这身衣着简直给约顿人造成了强烈地视觉污染。  
连迎娶王后的约顿之王都紧紧抿着唇，止不住地抽搐着嘴角，要不是聘书已下请帖也早就送往了各个友邦之国，恐怕国王陛下会愤然扭头转身走人。  
Thor倒是心胸宽广豁然大度，完全不在乎这身礼服穿在身上有合不妥，反正也没法换了，与其烦恼这个，还不如坦然接受。  
约顿之王今日倒是比当年的第一美人更有风范一些，一袭黑色约顿军装礼服的样式，并未多加点缀，唯独在双肩之上带着王国军团最高统帅的钻石冰霜肩章，斜坠了一道黄金的战功绶带。  
Thor最喜欢Loki这种装扮了，说起来在军营之中时，他就有心猿意马幻想过那身严实刻板一直扣到脖颈的盔甲之下，赤裸的躯体是如何精瘦柔韧。  
还有额头上那对宛如羔羊的小角，也让Thor朝思暮想着，不知道一会儿摸起来会是怎样的手感。  
当然，这挺猥琐的。Thor因自己略带龌蹉的心思有些赧然，默默地摸着鼻子来掩饰自己的尴尬。  
并肩作战之时还能用太久没有纾解过欲望和血气方刚来解释这些淫邪的幻想，在瓦特海姆那场战争之后，他因为畅快淋漓的战斗而热血沸腾，杀戮带来的阴暗快感一时间无法退却，天知道他有那么一瞬间多想把约顿之王一把按在溅满血浆的石柱上，撕毁他的衣物，狠狠地进入他，在他身上留下自己的印记，操到他哭泣和求饶，将他作为自己的战利品，锁在寝宫里永远都无法离开床榻。  
那时候约顿骑士们的巨龙都在宫殿之外，而Loki还带着伤，这个邪恶的想法要实现起来并没有多大的难度。  
但Thor的正直打败了他。  
除了搀扶对方他什么都没有做，甚至还诚实的告知他弄丢了宝石。  
但现在不同了，Thor脸上笑得那是一个心花怒放春风得意。  
事后据在场的约顿人对阿斯加德大王子的形容，都只有一句话：流氓，极度猖獗的流氓。  
一对新人被送入国王的寝殿之后，老主教顾不上心塞，屏退了侍从，挥手招呼同样茫然的骑士团长过来。  
“怎么陛下去了一趟阿斯加德，品味降低了这么多？”  
“……”骑士团长没敢开口，谁会知道当年的九界第一美人会长成一个粗壮的兵痞子，猥琐的流氓和厚颜无耻的无赖呢，而且现在木已成舟，那句评价新王后的话，他还真不敢说出口。  
“金宫里的美学新流派已经变成这样了？我记得陛下当年订下的可是九界第一美人。”  
“这就是九界第一美人，曾经的。”骑士团长讪讪地开口道，他也是花了整整两个星期，才接受了这个事实，而且主教阁下见到的还是打理过的版本，他想起和新王后在阿斯加德王城的第一次见面，差点没冲动得奔回国打死画那张画像的画师。  
“我的主神。”主教一口气没提上来，整个身子都软了下去，骑士团长眼疾手快地将人扶住，才没让主教直接摊在地板上。  
王宫寝殿之中，婚床之上，小心眼的约顿国王怒气冲冲地指责他的新婚伴侣。  
“你根本没有把我交给你的信物当一回事。”  
“请原谅我当年的无知，我将身体力行的向您表达我诚挚的歉意。”约顿海姆的新王后托着国王的脚掌，低头亲吻光洁的脚背，笑眯眯地说。  
“放开！”  
“好的，我的陛下。”  
“你这是有裸睡的习惯吗？”他看起来依然不太高兴，但Thor相信他的身材足以取悦这位挑剔的国王。  
“陛下，今晚是我们的新婚之夜，如果您不想明天让宫内的侍女和贵族们嘲笑您的无能和我的地位的话，我们总得做点什么的。”  
“躺下，我会临幸你的。”作为一国之王，他的确有傲慢的资格。  
“不，我的陛下，我更愿意取悦您，服侍您，您只需要好好躺着，享受性爱就行。”  
“我不——同意——放肆！唔唔唔——”  
“我喜欢你的角，我的Loki。”论力量和体型，Loki都不是他的对手，Thor轻而易举地将人制在身下，摸上肖想已久的角。  
为了不让Loki在他们两人的战场上召唤外援，Thor特地用毛巾堵住了他的嘴唇，Frigga陛下亲手缝制的内袍质量也特别完美，它已经被扭成一股粗绳将Loki的双手牢牢地禁锢起来。  
“还有你的唇，你的乳头，你的阴茎，和你的后穴。”Thor吻了一口被撑得合不拢的唇角，依次向下吻去。“我爱你,Loki。”在进入的时候，Thor诚挚地说。  
约顿之王气哭了。

 

离婚

 

01

“我想离婚。”  
这话说了没十遍也有八遍了，才结婚一个月而已。  
主教耳朵深处传来一阵瘙痒，只想抬手掏掏，但碍于约顿之王还在场，便克制了挖耳屎的冲动。  
反正一会陛下回去，那位阿斯加德的大王子肯定又把自己收拾得人模狗样，冲着国王陛下服个软再暖暖地一笑，陛下就会把现在这个想法抛到九霄云外了。  
LokiLaufeyson喜欢一切美丽的事物，尤其爱美人。这似乎是一种无法改掉的致命缺陷，在ThorOdinson身上达到了极致。  
只是那位阿斯加德大王子的外貌并非所有人都能欣赏得来，哪怕他足够英俊，可他的衣着打扮让人崩溃。  
怎么说呢，提起新王后贵族们都哑口无言找不到一个好的词语评价，说他妖媚惑主还是抬举了他。  
不过对于国王的到来主教反而挺开心的，当初王后去得早，约顿海姆又常年战事不断，老国王Laufey就将小王子送到了神殿。Loki陛下是老主教看着长大的，亲切得紧，这几年登基后往神殿来得少了，倒让老主教甚为想念。  
眼下国王这么几天一跑，尽管只是来发发牢骚，也令老主教心花怒放。  
“他不够漂亮。”  
没等主教想出话语回答，约顿之王就自己开始找理由了。  
这话说得有点口是心非，尽管那个阿斯加德的王子的确不够漂亮，但正好是您喜欢的类型呀，金发碧眼白肤身体健康。老主教并未开口，慈爱地看着年轻的国王微微笑了笑。  
不过这事多多少少老主教要负点责，Laufey陛下的王后，那位从亚尔夫海姆远嫁过来的女性白精灵并不能适应约顿海姆严酷的环境，生下王嗣后就香消玉殒了，小王子也只在王宫画像里见过自己的母亲，在神殿生活的时候，他偶尔就会问老主教和周围比较年长的神官“我的母亲是个什么样的人”？而他们通常都会给一个比较官方的回答：“她有金子般的长发，绿叶一般的眼睛，肌肤像厄特加尔山峰上终年不化的白雪，温柔得像春日里和煦的微风。”  
总而言之，就是一个温柔善良体弱多病的美人。  
这导致了小王子有事没事就坐在神殿的走廊里看那些保持着大陆通常的白肤的女神官们，比较她们的容貌，并对着冰霜之神发誓一定要娶一位同样美丽但更为健康的王后。  
新婚夫妇嘛，磕磕碰碰难免的事情，况且两国的联姻又不是儿戏，怎么能说离就离呢。  
“他很健康。”老主教实事求是地说。  
陛下挑的这个新娘的确够健康，甚至健康得有点过头，他那鼓起的肱二头肌，都快和陛下的脑袋一般大了。  
“我不喜欢他。”国王气鼓鼓地说，低着头用鞋跟磨蹭地板，露出的脖颈上点点红痕。  
这还真不好断定，感情的事情，只有当事人才说得清楚。  
不过国王也给了王后太多优待，阿斯加德的大王子并不是一个纯良温顺的角色，他总能让陛下为他妥协。  
“陛下要是真的不喜欢王后，就给王后一块封地，将他打发出王都就好。”老主教摇了摇头，王后带来的阿斯卫队们也闲了快一个月，一直停留在王都的国宾馆里也不是个事情，不如早早打发回封地稳妥。  
年轻人呐，真闹起矛盾来还是分开一段时间得好，免得两看生厌。  
“好主意，谢谢您的指引。”烦恼的国王眼睛一亮，扬起头，露出得意的笑容，他从容地对老主教行了一个礼，快步走出了神殿。  
老主教目送着国王的背影离开，只是陛下那步履怎么看怎么都觉得有些奇怪，好像腿张得有些太开了？

 

02

结婚以来约顿之王就对Thor颇有成见，那种不冷不热的态度可真让Thor伤脑筋。  
约顿人天生冰系体质，让他们能保持肢体冰晶化，不止是防御或者是武器，还能抵御约顿海姆长达五个月的寒冬，甚至受伤时都能靠这种体质来加速自我恢复。Thor琢磨着难道是这种原因导致了Loki的冷淡？  
唉——  
在床上也好冷淡啊，好不容易卖力半天将人弄得热情一点，可是完事后还得挨骂遭脸色，不满他时间太久，真是人生不易，生活艰辛。  
其实这事情也不能全怪他，想想作为一个正常的男人，在军队里三个月没有性生活，量多也是正常的，更何况是面对自己的爱人，合法的伴侣，难免有些精虫上脑热情过头。  
可是他也很体贴很温柔没有弄伤Loki，尽管做得时间有些偏久，但他技巧好呀，当然性器也很可观，每次都把Loki爽到哭出来，射得到处都是，情不自禁地扭动腰肢回应他的操弄，眼角泛红地溢出甜蜜的呻吟，那模样想想就——好像要流鼻血了，Thor连忙仰起头看向窗外，今天王都的天空又被乌云覆盖，没有太阳，漫长的冬季马上就要来临了，对于从温暖地带过来的阿斯人来说，的确有些难熬，侍卫们早早燃起行馆的壁炉，围在一起取暖。  
总之，Thor确实不太理解为什么Loki不那么喜欢他，要不是晚上还住在同一个寝宫里，上午还需要共同在殿堂议事，估计他都见不着国王的身影了。  
这是个不好的现象。  
Thor皱起了眉，在约顿海姆的国土内他没有什么实质性的权力，也没有像在阿斯加德王国内那样需要代理一部分的国王事务，这个月的生活太过于闲暇，又很富足，约顿人每天都为他们提供足够的美食，天气转冷之后还有取暖的松木柴和烈酒供应。  
温饱思淫欲。  
这样下去Loki迟早会厌倦他，是时候让Loki给他点事情做了，反正Loki总会答应他的要求，结婚以来，约顿之王从未亏待于他和他的卫队。  
*  
阿斯卫队里的已婚聊天群最近只想把他们的新成员、他们的领头人和效忠者开除出去。  
作为唯一伴侣在身边的王子殿下每次参与轮休时的聊天，就只会盘着腿支着头一言不发，要么唉声叹气，要么带着那种结了婚的男人都懂的笑容，独自乐呵，搞得大家都没了闲谈的兴致，又碍于Thor的身份不好开口。  
“Thor陛下，国王陛下在书房等您。”一个侍女匆匆来报。  
Thor从棉垫子上一跃而起，来不及整理被压皱的后摆，就兴冲冲地走了出去。  
王子殿下前脚刚出门，卫队后脚就恢复了聊天的热情。  
“唉——我都开始想念我家婆娘了。”  
“我也是，我才结婚半年好吗？”  
“别说了，我走的时候我老婆还怀着孕呢。”  
……  
“我的陛下。”这个称呼真不错，Thor甚至都不愿意行使他直呼国王之名的权利。  
看着地图的国王似乎没有注意到他的进来，惊吓得抖了一下肩膀。  
“过来。”他细长的眉拧起来，扫了Thor一眼后重新将目光转向挂起的毛织地图。  
Thor走到他身旁，那幅地图非常详细，关口、道路、城镇、村庄等一一列出，尽管没有军备布置，也应是王国的机密。但Loki并未对他设防，这种举动让Thor胸口温暖而满足。  
“你的封地。”国王的手指落在王都上，然后一路左滑，停留在离东部要塞仅仅两百英里的索列姆海姆，快马疾驰，半天就能抵达国境。  
“人口不足八千，土地贫瘠，无法种植小麦，当地的居民会进入厄特加尔山脉捕猎，来换取粮食。”  
Loki的想法和他一致。  
处于约顿王都和阿斯加德国境的中间位置上，厄尔加特的余脉处，比起王都气候会更温暖一些，并不是一个发达的城市，仅仅是一个不怎么富裕的小镇——人员也比较单纯便于卫队的驻扎和管理，发展潜力也很大。而且约顿海姆的大部分小麦，都是由阿斯加德进口，Loki没有说出的话语里指明了这座城镇会欢迎Thor的到来。  
但这个距离，假如Thor有心进攻要塞，除非巨龙骑士团不回南部边防一直驻扎于王都才行。  
“你不担心我占据你的要塞，让阿斯加德的军队长驱而入？”Thor试探地问。  
这句话成功引起了约顿之王的兴趣，他转过脸直视Thor的眼睛，专注地审视。  
他都好久没有这样正眼看自己了，Thor想吻他，他的眼睛可真美。  
“也是你的。”约顿之王平静地说。  
“谢谢你，我的陛下。”Thor将他的想法付诸于行动。  
这一去，至少一个月不能再相见了，索列姆海姆离王都近一天的行程，除非Loki好心屈就去领地看望他——当然这是不可能的。  
所以现在一次吻够本才行。  
“滚！立刻带上你的人，今天就走！”  
半日之后，王都的贵族们都在私下盛传：新王后被国王撵往领地，走时脸上还带着鲜红的巴掌印。

 

03

抵达索列姆海姆是在傍晚，Thor原计划赶在天黑前到达目的地，可约顿海姆的天空暗得比他预计得还早，还不到晚饭的时辰，天空就漆黑一片。但他们沿着官道抹黑前往那个贫瘠的小城镇时，远远就看到两条带型的光亮。  
镇上的男人和年轻强壮的女人们都拿着火把静静等候在镇子外的官道两旁，看来约顿之王在他离开前就已经派遣飞龙过来颁布旨意了。  
Loki总考虑的那么周全，Thor揉揉还有些疼的脸，忍不住咧开嘴笑，却扯到了脸颊的红肿，轻轻嘶了一声。  
这个镇子的确不够富裕，甚至贫穷，道路两边的约顿人都是精瘦的，挂着单薄的不甚保暖灰布衣裳，看见Thor的军队路过，眼神里混合着期望和恐惧，还有一半的是贫穷和饥饿的麻木。他们只是一些普通人，就像阿斯加德的普通民众一样，他们的世界只需要考虑如何养活嗷嗷待哺的孩子和卧床的老人，对于异族军队的到来而惶恐不安。  
镇子里都是低矮的房屋，从厄特加尔山脉上开采下来的石块，糊上了混合着干草的泥巴围合的墙面，屋顶和细小的窗洞上盖着厚厚地松针叶垫子，唯有镇长的办公楼是一座带着院子的两层小楼，但也已经是上了年纪的东西，墙面上爬满裂纹。广场倒是地方比较大，平整地铺上了石板，应该是这个镇子的约顿人秋季里用来晒粮的地方，石板的缝隙里还散落着一些干瘪的谷壳和细小卷皱的玉米叶。  
入夜的约顿海姆并不安全，厄尔加特铁森林内的冰狼和其他野兽会在缺少食物的冬天袭击周围的村庄，镇子外面那一圈围墙尽管在Thor眼里算不上正规的防御工事，也聊有胜无。  
因此Thor下令就地扎营，从广场开始，连同镇长的办公室，一直延伸到小镇仓库，占据了整个镇子近一半的面积。  
卫队按阿斯加德王位继承人的标准配置，足足五千人，即使与约顿海姆和亲，阿斯加德也未剥夺Thor第一继承人的位置，在Odin卸任之后，他将是名正言顺的阿斯加德之王。  
军队的炊事班开始准备迟来的晚饭，Thor婉拒了村民们供上来的那些干巴巴的玉米和肉条。说真的，卫队骑兵的马匹都比这些约顿人要吃得好，精细的燕麦混合麸皮、根菜、大豆和干草，这些马料以后最好都由领地自给自足，总不能每次都让阿斯加德千里迢迢为他押送粮草，每趟运输造成的成本浪费，也着实太高了。  
等明天天亮之后，他必须开始招收劳力，在寒冬来临土地结冰之前扩建这个小得快转不过身的地方。  
*  
“世界树历376年10月9日，王后陛下抵达封地；次日，开放粮仓招募青壮年扩建封地防御工事；16日，索列姆海姆外侧城墙地基初现雏形；19日，随军文书开始指挥部分阿斯军人丈量土地，划农田，建马棚；29日，城墙和新的军营主体部分建成；11月2日，一支来自阿斯加德王都的十二人小队加入了王后的军队，她们是原本隶属于阿斯加德的Frigga王后，在此之前，她们都是华纳的大法师，Frigga陛下的守护者们……”  
看到这里，约顿之王不高兴地皱起眉，王宫的侍女们和王族男性之间的关系，几乎是心照不宣的秘密，她们伺候主人的一切起居，包括适时的解决性欲。  
Thor，Thor。  
约顿之王咬牙切齿地咀嚼这个名字。  
和阿斯加德和亲对于整个王国来说都是利大于弊，在Thor的嫁妆里，有能够在约顿海姆严寒和贫瘠土壤下种植的燕麦、土豆和高粱，甚至连熟悉种植这些的阿斯人也派遣来一群。  
十年之后，约顿海姆不会再是莽荒之地。  
他有意将Thor打发出去，单单只凭借嫁妆里的种植物来说，还是不够的，他给了Thor一块年年赤字的封地，就是想看看阿斯加德的这位王子殿下能将他的领地发展到什么程度。  
或者说，Thor是否能给约顿海姆带来更多的利益。  
但现在他又有些不开心了，习惯了床铺里有另一个人的温度后再恢复到从前，总觉得空落落的少了点什么。  
他大概是爱Thor的。  
初次见面的懵懵懂懂，就将那个职责和信念刻在了脑海里，然后日复一日年复一年，早已沁入灵魂，成为生命和日常的一部分，他会自然而然地在闲暇时想念，在战事发生时进行推敲，庇护他的王后哪怕Thor现在已经不需要他的庇护。  
虽然Thor又邋遢又黏糊又荒淫无度，总之各种让人厌烦，可是不得不承认——Loki开始想念他了。  
与此同时，正前往隔壁城市大量采购新营地需要的过冬毛皮和棉褥的Thor，在一个嘈杂酒吧并不算太好的隔间里，听到了一个非常糟糕的坏消息。  
“米德加特这次送来一个同样金发碧眼的美男子，容貌比起王后来，更胜一筹。”  
“都说陛下与他相谈甚欢。”  
“那是，我们这位王后本身就不受陛下喜爱，要不是当年与阿斯加德定下了婚约，陛下才不会娶他。”  
“也是，传言新婚第二天，陛下就怒吼要离婚。”  
“所以不到一个月王后就被扔到索列姆海姆啦。”  
“说不定过段时间我们就要换新王后了，同米德加特结盟也不错，远交近攻才是正理。”  
偷听的Thor心中燃起熊熊的妒火，几乎捏碎手中的酒杯。

 

 

 

04

这些流言还真是冤枉了Loki。  
虽然由米德加特而来的SteveRogers将军确实是一个金发碧眼的美人，但真不是送给约顿之王消遣的那种。  
这位将军在七十年前米德加特内战中与敌人同归于尽，近几年新王终于坐稳了局势，有空闲命令打扫当年的禁咒战场，才在咒语爆发的中心挖出被咒语冰封的前将军阁下。  
九界之中就只有约顿海姆天生冰系体质，也只有约顿海姆供奉寒冰神殿，没有人能比得上寒冰神殿的神官们更精通于冰系魔法了。  
米德加特国王希望能够正确的解除咒语而不伤害到将军本身，派人送来国书和礼物，在Loki和神殿的准许下，将冻着人的大冰块运了过来。  
解咒虽然不过只是半天的事情，但解除完咒语后需要休整观察一段时间，约顿之王难免不了和人寒暄上几句。  
当然，由于对方也是一个美人，这导致寒暄的次数增加了一点，态度温和了一点而已。  
“也许您没有听说过，我在那场战争之前，有一位未婚妻，我们曾打算在事情解决之后结婚。”Rogers将军不知道是过于正直还是发觉了约顿之王隐约的暧昧，突然主动地谈及自己的恋人。  
曾经的。  
啊，从来没人在约顿之王面前谈感情方面的八卦，神殿里那些神官们的日常都是聊法术，约顿之王顿时来了兴致，但又要保持矜持的态度，于是他试探地问道：“七十年，她还在等你？”  
人类的寿命最长也不过百年，即使那位女性还活着，如今也是耄耋之年了。  
Rogers将军摇了摇头，“不，她早已另嫁他人，她的丈夫在二十年前就已死去，而她现在也是白发苍苍。”他说这些的时候，似乎是想到了他的恋人，表情都变得温柔，嘴角也带上了浅笑。  
“这真是可惜。”眼前这位人类依旧保持着冰封时的年轻模样，岁月没有在他身上留下任何痕迹，而他原本的爱人却以行将就木，Loki忍不住发出一声叹息。  
“其实这样也好，爱情对于我这样身份的人来说过于奢侈，但它依然在那儿，从未消失。我的爱人无需为我等待，因为她知道我希望她能过得幸福，而她的确这么做了。”  
没错，战场上瞬息万变，个人生死都是无法预测的事情，与其一直等待，还不如走出悲伤幸福地生活下去。  
“她是一个坚强的女人。”Loki说。  
“所以我想冒昧地向您请辞，贵国神殿的解咒师技艺十分了得，我的身体已经完全恢复，现在我想早日回到我的国家，您知道，九十多岁对于一个平凡的人类女性来说，已经是高寿了。”  
这是当然可行的。  
“祝福你们，将军，您将获得我的批准，沿途的关口将为你打开，允许你的通行。”  
“谢谢您，陛下。”  
送走米德加特使节团回到城堡时约顿海姆的天已经暗沉了，冬季里白天的时间越来越短，夜晚也越来越漫长，田地里的粮食已经被收回粮仓和地窖，王国内的事务日渐减少。之前夜晚回到寝宫之后，Thor总喜欢絮絮叨叨说一些阿斯加德的民间故事或者金宫里的趣闻，虽然聒噪了一点，可用来解闷也不错。  
Loki并不知道他的王后已经被醋罐子熏翻了天，琢磨着是不是该找个理由将人召回来，毕竟新婚燕尔，离开王都过久，也不合礼数。  
12月正好是约顿海姆最重要的冬祭，感谢冰霜之神赐予他们抗击寒冷的天赋体质，祈祷来年的丰收。  
在冬祭里，闲下来的约顿人会走出躲避寒风的屋子，在各家门前用冰雪筑造各种可以保佑家人平安的神像，在广场里滑冰，歌唱和跳舞，还有庆祝的游行。每年这个时候寒冰神殿会对所有人开放，前来祈祷和观礼的民众络绎不绝，一些小摊贩也会趁机出来兜售约顿王国的各种特产，还会有一些从其他国家而来的商队参与其中。  
他的王后还没有参加过约顿王国的庆典，这种需要王室出席的庆典。  
所以Loki必须要将Thor招回王都了，定做礼服也需要一段时日，Thor从阿斯加德带来的那几套，要不是出于对伴侣的尊重，Loki早就把它们都扔进了壁炉。  
Loki转回书房，几番思量之后还是抽出了信纸。  
明天就派人送过去，招回王后。  
刚写到一半，号角之声陡然响起，Loki笔尖一顿，霍然起身。  
约顿海姆只在两种情况下鸣号，庆典，和战争。  
两长一短，正是敌袭。  
Loki来不及合上信纸，扔下鹅毛笔匆匆往外走。  
厚重的拍翅声哗啦哗啦地撕裂空气，同时还有传令兵嘶哑却尖锐的通报声。  
“金伦加要塞遇袭！”

 

 

 

 

 

05

战报快马加急于当夜凌晨时分送到被深夜叫醒的Thor手里，附带一份向各地领主征调兵力的命令，约顿海姆南线常年同尼福尔海姆开战，Thor也略有耳闻。  
金伦加是一条将约顿海姆与尼福尔海姆的国土分为两块的鸿沟，而尼福尔海姆的国土是一片广袤的盆地，常年被雾气笼罩，是一个比约顿海姆更加贫穷寒冷的国度，或者他们根本谈不上国家，而是部族领导族群，分散在那块被独立的盆地上。但每隔一段时间，他们会联合起来进攻约顿海姆。  
金伦加要塞就是为此而设立。  
尼福尔海姆境内有一种奇特的大鸟，被驯服后能载着雾国人飞跃金伦加深渊，巨龙的视力并不好，但热源敏感能让它们精确地发现浓雾之下的敌人，因此巨龙骑士团常年都驻扎在要塞里，来防范雾国人的来犯。正是尼福尔海姆的存在，才让阿斯加德与约顿海姆之间的战斗没有造成更惨重的伤亡，还促使了他们之间的停战与和平。  
Thor的卫队几年之前就隶属于他名下，又经历过与瓦纳海姆的战争，对于Thor自然是绝对忠诚，带领起来也是如臂使指，但Thor对尼福尔海姆完全不了解，如果任何命令都需从Loki那边传达而由他再重述一次，那么他反而成了一种拖累和负担。  
Thor捏着两张密报披衣而起，冒着夜晚的寒风点了一千骑兵，又特意嘱咐副官Fandral一切以国王陛下的命令为首，才连夜送走了被征调的将士。  
以Thor对Loki的认识，他甚至都不用担心他的人马伤亡，Loki不会让对敌方完全不了解的阿斯人作为迎战的主力，他的骑兵派过去也只会参与一些后备工作。  
领地里的新区建设没有完全完工，一些事务需要Thor定夺，Fandral带着骑兵过去也不会有太大问题，Fandral是他儿时的好友，少年时的伴读，以及成年后的副手，Thor对他的忠诚和随机应变有着绝对的信任。  
Thor扶着新建的瞭望塔的栏杆站着，骑士们沿着官道离去而点亮的火把在他的视野里只剩下了蜿蜒的亮带，绕过一处山脚后就再也看不见踪影，才惊觉披着外套出来的自己快要冷成冰雕，他缓慢僵硬地爬下高台，回到房间。  
迎面而来的暖气缓解了寒冷，壁炉里的木柴都烧成了橘色的木炭，一闪一闪的窝在灰堆里，散发出热量，Thor搓了搓冻得快要失去知觉的手指，往壁炉里添了两块干松木，吹了几口气，火焰又重新窜上来，房间里瞬间亮堂不少，他将烛台放到壁炉上，重新将两份信纸掏出来。  
被这一闹，Thor已经完全失去了睡眠的兴致，整个人都清醒得要命，清醒却疲倦。Loki这个时候肯定也没有入睡，召集参谋团，调动粮草和军备，然后是各地领主的军队，整合与分派。Thor本来想这几天忙完后就找个理由回王都的，他们都一个月没见面了，这一仗打起来，还不知道什么时候是结束。  
Thor重新折起了密信，支着下巴，手指放在唇上汲取呼吸的热度。  
他很想念Loki。  
*  
11月7日前线寄来的战报说他们击退了前几波怪鸟，Fandral还捡到一只怪鸟的尸体给Thor送回来；10日，尼尔福海姆的攻势减弱，见习骑士替换了一部分巨龙骑士下来后方休整，Fandral的信件里说并没有见到国王陛下，作为王族他依然在前线上。  
Thor心中开始隐隐不安，他将剩下的居住区和商贸区的建设任务逐渐转交给Frigga王后派遣而来的女官们——华纳人是天生的创造者和设计师，她们肯定能胜任这个任务——就等着交接完成，带上几个侍卫前往金伦加要塞，哪怕并不能帮上什么忙，但至少在前线会让他安心一些。  
他还没来得及出发，14日，Fandral回来了。  
“殿下。”  
他声音嘶哑，紧张却疲惫不堪，脸上都被约顿的寒风刮出了血口。  
两份战报被递到了Thor手中。  
Thor看了一眼Fandral，副官垂着头，藏在阴影里的脸孔再也看不出任何表情。  
他匆匆忙忙地拆开了约顿军团标志的那封。  
“国王陛下战陨！”  
约顿海姆的冬天的确是太冷了，Thor手抖得厉害，手指也僵硬到几次才撕开卫队的那封。  
“约顿之王的坐骑被击落，国王本人在战场失踪。”  
“被什么击落的？”Thor耳中一片轰鸣，好像即将要来临的暴风雨一般轰隆作响，可偏偏他听见自己的声音无比的冷静清晰。  
“巨弩。”  
巨弩是阿斯加德的军队和防御工事才配置的东西，Thor明白Fandral脸上的惊惶是从哪里来的了。现在约顿海姆还在疲于同尼福尔海姆战斗，一旦他们缓过气来，那么自己将是首当其冲被处理的那个。  
串通外敌，谋害国王。  
“召集卫队，回王都。”  
他无意识地将手里的纸张揉进掌心，回阿斯加德才是最安全的做法，但他不能。  
“殿下！这不稳妥，您是阿斯加德的王储，我们不应该蹚进约顿海姆的浑水里。”Fandral抓住他的手腕，急切地说。  
“谢谢你，Fandral，但是我需要真相。”如果他一走了之，Loki会无任何生还的可能。

 

 

06

王都的守备似乎没有料到Thor会这么快返回，又或者他们并没有收到前线的最新战报，恭敬地为王后的卫队打开了城门。战时国王的失踪确实是一个容易引起民众恐慌的消息。这也许是个陷阱，Fandral回来的太过顺利，在离开领地时，Thor就做了失败的准备。  
“骑士们，我此行将去往约顿海姆的王都，我并不能保证将你们每一人都顺利的带出来，现在，独子无兄弟的，请离队。”  
稀稀拉拉的几个骑士不情不愿地脱离了队伍。毕竟Thor还挂着阿斯加德王储的头衔，假如他失败了，阿斯加德的施压，还能保全大部分人。  
“你们明天护送给阿斯加德国王与王后陛下的新年礼物回国。”  
Frigga王后总能预料到Thor需要些什么，领地上没有整理内务的女官，着实让Thor烦恼了一阵，自从她的侍女们加入后，将领主府邸里的一切都打理得井井有条，才刚刚十一月，新年礼物就已经准备稳妥了。  
包括Thor打算带给Loki的狼皮披肩，那块银灰色的毛皮曾属于这片区域的冰霜巨狼之王，Thor带着卫队追捕狼群整整一周，才消灭掉这群威胁领地安全的隐患，箭从巨狼眼眶里穿过去，力道用得恰好，没有透穿头颅，整张皮完好得没有一丝瑕疵，约顿人冬季的节日礼服会搭配毛皮，又保暖又漂亮，Loki要是把这个披在肩上，一定美极了；另外还有一张生命树与智慧泉水图案的厚实羊毛地毯，色泽鲜艳，绣工细腻，正好能为冰冷的寝宫增添一分暖意。  
Thor挑这两件礼物的原因并不那么单纯。  
他想看Loki在那张毛皮下不着片缕的身体，想让他赤裸的仰躺在那张寓意繁衍的地毯上，张大双腿承受他的操弄，被情欲折磨的样子。  
至于那个米德加特来的情人，Thor有的是办法让他消失得无影无踪。  
约顿海姆并不像阿斯加德是君主专制的国家，在这里，贵族们占据着各种的领地管辖一方，重大的事务由神殿和国王共同裁决；在这里伴侣双方是平等的，国王不在王都，Thor能完全掌控属于君主的那一半权力。  
Thor下了马，将缰绳甩给前来迎接的仆从，他们立即就将那匹累坏的良驹牵走，马厩里有上好的草料和温过的掺了好酒的泉水来安抚它。  
王都的宫殿一片冰冷，巨大的石质建筑简直像个冰窖一般毫无温度，空旷的长廊里挂着历代约顿国王的画像，那些蓝色的脸孔似乎会因为扰乱回廊寂静的脚步声而不满地审视来人。  
Thor脚步匆匆，参谋团围绕在他的周围，一些拿着小本子飞快记事，一些抱着大卷的羊皮纸哗哗翻动。  
“让卫队接替王宫的警备队，控制每一个出入口，没有我的命令，不允许任何一个人离开。”  
“召集大臣，一个小时之后在王殿议事。”  
“拟信给所有拥有继承权的贵族，传召他们来宫殿伴驾。”  
Thor停在后殿的大门口，深呼吸了一次。再往前，就是国王和王后的私人区域。  
“暂时就这些，你们先讨论细节，半小时后来书房汇报。”  
“是，殿下。”卫队里还保持着对Thor在阿斯加德身份的称呼，似乎他与约顿海姆的那场联姻从未存在过。  
Thor推开后殿大门。  
会客室里依然是简洁朴素的风格，除了一张茶桌和几把椅子，也就只有角落的黑檀木珍品柜算的上有几分皇室风格，里面零零星星摆放了几个镶嵌着宝石和珍珠的精巧金器，硕大的柜子因为主人们的漫不经心而有些空荡。  
会客室后面是缓冲的小餐厅，一些非正式的餐次会在这里享用，同时也能隔绝会客室和卧室之间的声音。  
Thor打开了他们的寝宫，一阵热气扑面而来。  
这里好像并没有什么改变。  
壁炉一样燃着香木，为他这个从温暖国度而来的阿斯人，房间的角落放着数个点着银霜炭火的暖炉，厚重的木门阻挡了约顿海姆的寒气，让屋子暖和得像阿斯加德的春季。Loki时常会忍受不了这样的热度而改变为白肤的模样，穿着轻薄的丝绸衬衫赤脚走在冰凉的大理石地板上。  
他那个模样好像还未成年的阿斯少年。  
Thor时常也会幻想，要是当年他能早点发现那块宝石的含义，在Laufey还没有逝世前将Loki迎入阿斯加德，Loki在他身边长大，就像他的兄弟一般亲密无间，他们可以一起吃饭、游玩、训练、战斗，全心全意地信任对方，交谈心事，倾吐秘密，那该是多美妙的事情。  
不过那样的话Thor就会不好意思将人拖上床来一段黏腻漫长的性事了。  
Loki也不是没有反击过，但他必然还是年轻，又太早被过多的政务分心，在决斗技巧上虽然有些灵性可更多的是投机取巧，被Thor真材实料的武艺暴力镇压过几次后，也便不再反抗，只是有时候Thor做得太狠了，会噙着泪不耐烦地推搡几把，有气无力。  
他那样只会让Thor更加兴奋，Loki永远不会知道他曾多少次被Thor幻想着这样打开身体，操到那副冰冷的脸孔染上热腾的情欲，因为无法承受过多的性爱而流泪挣扎却无法逃脱的模样。  
Thor也从未想过自己当初的淫邪幻想会全部成真，Loki是约顿海姆的国王，Thor将来会继承阿斯加德，那场战役之后本以为他们不会再有任何交集，联姻之事完全是意外惊喜，有了一层婚姻关系的保护，这样的亲密接触就像是久旱逢甘霖一样，怎么索求都感觉不够。  
大概就是他太过火了才会被厌烦吧，像他们这样为两国利益而结合的两个男人，根本没有必要每天都同床共枕翻云覆雨，只需要维持表面的和气，转身各自拥抱情人，才是正常的相处模式。  
卧室的寂静让人低落，而Thor也没有更多的时间在此停留，垂在身侧的手握紧又放松，Thor推开了最后一扇门。  
Loki的书房，约顿王国所有政务和军事机密的所在。  
篡位，跋扈，专权。  
日后史书评价，Thor必然逃脱不了今日的罪名。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

07

房间还保持着Loki离开时的模样，书桌上整齐的堆着两摞各领地呈上来的简报，Thor随手翻了翻，都是一些领地的税收和芝麻蒜皮的小事，一边Loki已经批复过了，一边还没有。  
桌面上还有两瓶墨水，几支羽毛笔插在笔架上，除此之外，再无任何杂物。  
书桌的抽屉有魔法锁的痕迹，Thor试探地拉了一把，锁开了。大概是因为他身上带有婚姻契约的缘故，按照约顿的习俗，伴侣双方共享一切权益，承担一切义务，此前Thor从未行使过自己的权益来干预约顿海姆的政局。  
各地征调的军队和粮草的报告全在里面，还有一本王宫内务的账本，Thor坐在书桌前，逐一浏览。  
国库里的藏品，大部分都是王国的资金，像在抵御尼尔福海姆的战争中，用来支付各地的征粮，以及在荒年时的救灾，属于王族的那一部分资源，在Thor看来都嫌寒酸。  
九月底，国库划给王宫一千斤银霜碳，内务处调出两百斤用于寝殿及王后居所取暖，赐三百斤于国宾馆，供王后卫队使用。十月初，剩余五百斤全赐予王后领地。  
秋季国税过后，国库划给王宫三万金币作为国王日用，Thor记得他走前Loki划了一万金给他用来建设领地，另外还有一万金的粮食和物资。  
约顿海姆物资匮乏，面粉和新鲜的蔬菜肉类也是按配比拨给王宫的，国王单独用餐时主菜也不过两种，但Thor和卫队们插科打诨的那段时间里，伙食一如阿斯加德日常的丰盛。  
账本里面还夹着一张未完成的信。  
Loki写给他的。  
大概是在收到敌袭的那个晚上，工整的字迹在“请王后回宫”这里戛然而止。  
Thor将那张信纸折起来，放进上衣的内袋里，接着翻开那叠报告。  
各地兵备，十者抽一。  
Thor当初特地加了一倍让Fandral带走，现在想想，那时候他该亲自去的。  
书房用屏风隔开了一个休憩的空间，Thor收起文件，绕过去，赫然发现墙上的挂画有些眼熟。  
这玩意他成年时都销毁了才对，Thor掌握储君和军队权能的第一天就把当年他雌雄未辨的画像、雕像、一切相关的艺术创作品全部捣毁或付之一炬，那场被阿斯加德的艺术家们称为文化浩劫的整风运动，让Thor被诟病了好久。  
猛地在异国他乡看到一张漏网之鱼，那心情还真是说不出的，微妙。  
Loki对于美人有超乎平常的迷恋。  
这是很容易就能发觉的事实，连Thor自己都利用着这点肆无忌惮地诱惑和欺负他。  
画像正对着那张狭窄的躺椅，Thor都能想象Loki闲来无事时，靠在躺椅上沉迷画像的样子。  
Loki会懒懒散散地躺在那里，漫不经心，面上不动声色，心里大概早就开始冒起粉色的泡泡，这特性真让Thor又爱又恨。  
笃笃两下叩门声，“殿下。”Fandral在外面小声提醒，“参谋团到齐了。”  
Thor快步走出书房，Loki在王宫里专门为他划分了一片区域作为处理日常事务和接见自己军士的地方，现在它依然被保留着。  
他和Loki还没有来得及制造子嗣，假如Thor不能在短时间能稳定王都的局势，那么神殿和具有王族血统的贵族们，马上就会联合起来，驱逐或者废黩他，夺取王权，他们也不会希望Loki再活着出现。  
尽管Thor知道，要是Loki真的被弩箭击中，那根本无生还的可能，巨型弩箭强大的冲击力会瞬间击碎骨头和内脏，甚至撕裂肢体；就算没有伤到要害，也残喘不过几息。  
这个结论让Thor不寒而栗，那张薄薄的信纸，像块烧红的烙铁一样压在他的心脏上，让他无法轻松地喘息。  
“也许不是我们的巨弩。”其中一个参谋突然说：“米德加特能制作出类似的东西。”  
米德加特国度的人类尽管寿命不像其他几国那么长，但他们胜在国土和繁殖能力上，而且他们的学习和模仿能力很强，尽管只有极少部分人类拥有魔法——但他们却有科技这种东西，能模仿和创造出其他国家用魔法能达到的效果。  
尼尔福海姆的巨弩出现的时间太过巧合，不得不让Thor产生怀疑。  
“米德加特的使节们这个时间应该还未出境，让传令官追上去，将他们带回来。”还有那个传言里比他好，比他温柔，Loki的情人。  
Thor嫉妒得要命。  
“如果遭遇反抗，命令当地领主就地处决。”  
半小时匆匆而过，Thor大致了解了这次金伦加的战争，起先进攻如往年一样零散，没有规律，要塞驻军能很好的守住阵地，因为城墙的另一侧已经被雾气掩盖，除了飞龙骑士会追击出去，其他军团的战线都稳定在城墙上。  
这样的战斗一直持续了一周。  
那些飞行的怪鸟实在恼人，地面上的弩箭有时候达不到高度，全靠龙骑士们来解决。  
后面几天的攻击越来越微弱零星，大部分人都认为今年的战斗就会这样结束，在一次追击后，龙骑士们例行地巡视一遍战场，那根弩箭悄无声息地从浓雾中窜出，在所有人还没来得及反应过来之前，国王的坐骑就坠入了一片白茫茫的雾气中。  
除了大臣，神殿那边的主教也亲自过来了，Thor记得那个老人，作为一个无法进入神殿的外族人，他仅仅见过主教一面，在大婚之时。现在他看起比上一次苍老了许多，脸上的皱纹松垮着，Thor在他父亲Odin脸上也见过这样的痕迹，这意味着时间正在带走他们的体力，让他们变得越来越容易疲倦，一点点失去对皮肤和四肢的控制，感官和头脑也会慢慢变差，直到死神将他们带走。  
但令他意外的是，神殿似乎一点也不在乎由他这个外族的王后接任王位，主教已经不适应熬夜，窝在他专属的座椅上笼着袖子，眯着眼打着瞌睡，一言不发。  
“各地征调三成兵备，前往金伦加要塞，除去荒年储备粮食，其他的按市价征收入国库作为兵粮。几位公爵大人，劳烦你们留在宫内为我解答一些关于约顿政事的疑惑，不用担心你们的家人，王宫的卫队们已经替我请他们一同过来小住一段时间，希望你们在王都里过得愉快。”  
大多数人都是从床铺里被叫醒匆匆入宫，一些人的起床气有些大了。  
“王后，请不要在上面指手画脚，”那似乎是一个公爵，在Thor看来，除了Loki，其他约顿男人都长得差不多，高大、蓝肤、布满奇怪的图腾、和一对山羊般的弯角。“我们不需要一个阿斯人来坐这个王座，尤其是他有可能是通过谋杀国王获得了它。”

 

 

 

 

 

08

这话一出，殿堂之内立即议论纷纷，一些大臣还未知晓前线的消息，此刻也都听了个七七八八。  
Thor沉下脸色，双手握紧王座的扶手。如果Loki在这里，他会怎么处理呢？他年轻的伴侣，不知道使用了什么手段，将这群狡猾和多舌的怪物们治得服服帖帖，至少在Thor所知道的时间范围内，Loki推行政令从未遇到过任何反对之声。Loki了解这下面的每一个人，像握着这群小丑的提线，操纵起来只需要三言两语，就能达到预期的结果。  
在踏进前殿之前，Thor收到了前线而来的战报。送信的骑士先是抵达了Thor的领地，得知王后的去向又一刻不停地再飞往王都。  
送信的蓝龙骑士整个都冰晶化了，从龙背上跳下来时全身嘎吱作响，快步上前时一路簌簌地掉冰渣，这是约顿人抵御严寒特有的种族天赋，阿斯人绝对没法在这样恶劣的环境下飞行千里，连夜将情报送过来。Thor有些理解为什么他父亲Odin大胜约顿海姆的前任国王Laufey后，却对这片土地提不起丝毫兴致，草草签订合约就作为结束。  
“陛下，前线的战报。”  
折叠起来的羊皮纸从骑士胸口的盔甲里掏出，纸张的边缘带着一层白霜，一碰就裂开一道痕迹，Thor站在壁炉旁边将信纸放在火上烤了一会儿，才得以展开。  
南线的战力一直是约顿之王的效忠骑士所掌控，除了比较著名的飞龙骑士团之外，还有驻扎在那边的普通军团，Thor并不清楚具体的兵种配置，但他知道约顿人在那边投入的兵力，永远都高于他们曾对阿斯加德作战的兵力。  
而现在这份战报被递交到他的手上，无论它是什么内容，都一种信号，意味着他们站在Thor这一边，意味着他们承认Thor的身份，意味着Thor可以大刀阔斧，甚至在必要的时候，采取某些非常的手段。  
Thor松开手指，从容地从王座上起身，慢步走下台阶，他有些不忍心叫醒打盹的老主教，但事情必须如此进行。  
那张战报上写着：陛下，我们遭遇不明兵种和武器的袭击，损伤惨重，前线告急。请陛下尽快处理完手上的重要事务，抽调各领地兵力，支援南部要塞。  
这已经是比较委婉的说法了，Thor能想象到Loki的骑士在什么样的情况下才会决定写这封信，如果战事已经需要向一个外族人来请求支援，那是多么迫不容缓啊。  
“主教阁下，作为远嫁而来的外族人，我想向您请教一个问题，此刻我是否有资格握住王国的权柄？”  
松垮下来的眼皮微微颤动了一下，露出那双蒙上了一层灰白的红色眼眸，老主教正了正坐姿，慢吞吞地说：“Loki陛下和Thor陛下的结合是由冰霜之神见证的，他们婚姻是有效的婚姻。”  
“那么这位——”Thor并不知道这个公爵的名字，事实上他之前从未想过要结识约顿的王庭，现实让他有些措手不及。“公爵，在战时散布慌乱人心的谣言，蔑视王国的权柄，按照约顿海姆的法律，我判处你死刑。”  
Thor甚至没有给这个约顿人争辩的时间，武器干净利落举起和落下，在收回时信然退步，避开飞溅的血迹和轰然倒下的尸体。  
殿堂之内顿时一片哗然，老主教又回到了刚才的状态，一副年老体迈，昏沉嗜睡的模样，对眼前发生的一切，脸上的褶皱都没有一丝变化。  
Thor单手抛起锤子，让它在空中回转两圈后稳稳落回手中，沉声说：“我不希望有下一个人的鲜血弄脏殿堂的地毯。”  
他已经背负了谋杀的嫌疑，也不在乎专权和暴戾的恶名，只需要用强硬的手段压制住这群贵族，震慑神殿，与南部要塞利益结合，那么他就能牢牢掌控约顿海姆的王权，为所欲为。  
喧哗变成了嗡嗡的窃窃私语。  
“国王陛下暂离的时间内，我会代他掌管约顿海姆的一切事务，每天的报告呈交我的卫队，另外，集合我要的军队和粮草，明早我希望能看到它们。”  
几个贵族还颇有微词地想挣扎一番，Thor挑起眉毛对他们露齿一笑，便畏畏缩缩地垂下了脑袋。  
“你们还有人有异议吗？”他不介意多杀几个，如果这能加快军队整合前往南部边境的速度。Thor环视了一周，所有人都避开了他的视线，没有人反驳他。  
“很好，与尼福尔海姆战斗过的人留下来，其他人可以离开了。”  
一些人如获大赦一般地鱼贯退出宫殿，一个骑士匆匆地逆着人流跨进殿堂，单膝跪在Thor面前，对地上还在淌血的尸体视若无睹，镇定的禀报。  
“陛下，米德加特的使者回来了。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

09

米德加特的使者的返回比预想快太多了。  
这样也好，人类没有参与其中的话，事情会简单得多，在那封请求支援的战报递交到Thor手里的那刻起，无论是约顿海姆还是阿斯加德，都无法在这个节骨眼上对米德加特宣战。  
“请他进来。”Thor平静地说，他甚至不打算先让人清理这里，他到是想看看米德加特的态度。  
跟着传令的龙骑士回来的是Rogers将军本人。  
冰系的禁咒除了将他冰冻了七十年之外，还留给了他一点小礼物——强大的抗冰霜能力。寒冰神殿那边善意地保留了这点，在他们看来，这是冰霜之神的祝福，而Steve本人也接受了事实，这也是为什么他能在如此寒冷的冬季跟着传令的飞龙一起返回王都的原因。  
此前Steve对约顿海姆与阿斯加德的联姻也略有耳闻，在回去的路上，随行使节团的Clint副使给他讲了不少关于目前各国的情况，说到这位嫁过来还带着阿斯加德第一继承人头衔的王子殿下，Clint的表情有些奇怪，类似于促狭的笑容，神神秘秘压低声音说：“那可是曾经的九国第一美人呢。”  
现在Steve知道Clint脸上诡异的表情是从何而来的了，他一面不动声色地同这位约顿王后周旋，一面默默地感叹他错过的七十年里审美趋势的翻天覆地。  
说实话Steve有些头疼，约顿海姆的天气实在是太糟糕了，除了Steve本人，使节团基本无法在这样的天气下长时间赶路，况且人类的体力比起其他几个种族来，也相差得甚远，离开王都后他们才走了一半不到的路程，就收到王都的传话，而且——Steve扫了一眼地上的约顿人的尸体，看服饰应该是一个爵位不低的贵族，这显然是一种示威和恫吓，明明国王陛下对待使节团的态度温和有礼甚至有些近乎热情，这位王后陛下却带着一股莫名的敌意。这让Steve不得不怀疑王后的动机，他们离开约顿海姆的王都后不久，就听闻南部开战的消息。现在国王不在王都，王后立即如此急切而血腥的立威，可真不是什么好兆头。  
寒暄完场面话，约顿的王后，阿斯加德的储君终于切入了正题。  
“我们在尼尔福海姆的入侵者中发现疑似人类的武器，劳烦将军阁下亲自前往边境辨认。”  
Thor暗地打量了一番眼前的中庭人，他的情报团已经证实了谣言的虚假，现在他不得不承认，这的确是个潜在的威胁。他将话说得半真半假，哪怕真是阿斯加德的武器，在战争结束前Thor无论如何也绝不会承认，他会等战争结束再回去清理这些，约顿海姆和阿斯加德都需要这份和平。  
“感谢您的宽宏，陛下，我会亲自前往，请允许我国的使节团在贵国多做停留，并恳请陛下在事情真相并未明确之前，保护他们不受困扰。”  
“这是理所当然，他们会享受应有的礼节和待遇。”  
*  
半宿几乎一晃而过，Thor才看掉不到半卷边境战役记载，破晓的钟声就敲响了。王都附近的征兵按时伫立在寒风凛冽的广场上，黑沉沉一片，悄无声息。只有王宫卫队的骑士们正来回跑动，登记名录，将这些贵族们的私兵打散后重新编制。  
Thor原本的盔甲并不适合严寒地区的作战，神殿连夜派遣了两位高阶神官来加持魔法，银白的甲胄上附带上了一层蓝幽幽的色泽，大风扯起斗篷的一角，猎猎作响。  
这并非全部征调，相隔甚远者，将直接拔营和进编南部要塞。Thor已经连夜加急给阿斯加德递交国书，以约顿海姆当权者的身份，阿斯加德的回信也在今天清晨的早一些时候抵达，回复的国书清秀的字迹来源于他的母亲，Frigga王后。若战败，阿斯加德东部边境将开放，接收约顿海姆的平民，安置他们并提供食物和临时的住所。  
老Odin的身体几年前就开始出现不详的征兆，年轻时四处征战的旧伤逐渐复发，从那时起Odin就有意将一部分国王的事务下放给Thor，尽管名义上应该是同等权力的Frigga王后掌控。Fandral说的没错，这个时候他该返回阿斯加德，因为随着国书还有一封家书，短到只有一句话。  
“保重，我的孩子，别忘了阿斯加德同样需要你。”  
曾经Thor也固执地认为男人就当征战四方，扬名立万，而逃离王位与政治，只是这念头现在想起来，莫名沉重。  
*  
金伦加要塞之下，绵延千里尽是浓雾，白茫茫地与天际线相融，如果不是不时从里窜出的怪鸟和敌人，也许能算得上人生难得一见的梦幻景致。  
没有明确证据指明人类参与了这场战争，但Rogers将军却是一个光明磊落之人，从战场上拾回的武器碎片和那些不同于往年的装备就肯定了Thor的猜想。  
“的确是那些人的武器，我当年也曾与他们交战，只是没想到他们逃进了尼尔福海姆。”米德加特的叛军，作乱多年，没想到却流窜至此，威胁到约顿海姆的安全。  
米德加特因此派来了一个飞艇的舰队的增援，而Thor也从领地召来Frigga的侍女们，那些华纳的大法师。  
准备大型的魔法需要时间，他们的军队在城墙上抵抗一波波袭击，只为等待这个机遇的到来。  
米德加特送来的奇怪飞船让他们能抵达迷雾之下的盆地，Thor的侍女团原本都是华纳最好的大法师们，她们召唤来狂风，卷走那些迷雾。  
大风终于刮起了，将潮湿冰冷的空气带起来，吹散浓雾，显露出盆地的原貌。  
那是一望无际的荒地，伫立着一块块奇形怪状的石头，上面粗糙地凿开洞穴，密密麻麻宛若蜂巢。石缝里偶尔有几棵枯细的树枝支棱着，看不到其他什么植被，敌人的营地就在那一片荒野之中，一些怪鸟因为魔法带来的风的压制，无法高飞，低低地盘旋在营地上方，他们大概是用完了整个尼尔福海姆能找到的树木，几个未完成的巨弩尤为显眼。  
“我接受你们的投降，只要你们交出所有俘虏。”这几天内Thor亲手杀过无数的尼尔福海姆人，大部分的他们更像是被随意抽调来的穷苦农民，衣不蔽体，瘦骨伶仃，带着一股未开化的凶狠劲。无休止的战斗让他厌倦，如果能找回Loki，他愿意给这群没有胜算的人一条生路。  
“俘虏？你是想问你们的国王吗？！哈哈哈哈！”营地里奇形怪状的生物们乱哄哄地笑起来，粗咧刺耳。  
“小子！我们从不留俘虏！”  
“我们吃了他！他可比老Laufey美味多了！那煮熟的香味和幼嫩的肉质——啧啧——我至今难忘！”  
你们怎么敢！Thor不记得自己是否有将话语吼出，又或者是铺天盖地的雷电之声盖住了一切，只剩下亮眼的电光和破坏与杀戮的本能。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

10

“米德加特的增援今日将启程返回他们的国度，另外还有他们被留在王都的使节团其他成员，请殿下放行。”作为副官，Fandral并不陌生这些繁琐的杂务，哪怕Thor魂不守舍，他也能圆滑地将事情处理妥当。  
Thor忘记自己是怎么从战场上回来的，有人告诉他胜利了，后来又有更多的人告诉他同样的消息，他只记得血与肉沫滑腻得让他几乎握不稳武器，还有尼尔福海姆迷雾之下四处散落的历代冰霜巨人们蓝色的骨头。  
“为什么不告诉我实情？”Thor机械地扫过文件上被划出的重点，签名，在Fandral退出去之前，他终于开口问道，声音说不出的疲倦沙哑。  
“当时我们的队伍并不在前线，但也听闻过，甚至远远地亲眼见过一两次，尼尔福海姆都是一群野蛮人，甚至称不上人类，他们吃一切可以吃的东西，约顿人也是他们的食物之一，那些飞上来的敌人们，往往并没有那么专注于攻占阵地，而是将约顿人拖拽到城墙外去。”  
“你告诉我他只是失踪，让我曾抱有一丝幻想。”Thor捂住脸，魔法灯的光亮刺痛他的眼睛，让他想要流泪。  
“Thor，以一个朋友的身份来讲，我并不希望你发现这个事实。”Fandral叹息着说：“产生欲望是人的本能，但是对同一个人持续专注地渴求，那是爱情。”  
爱情并不适合联姻的他们。  
两个男人，一个是君主，一个是未来的国王。  
九界之中也不是没有过这样的联姻，毕竟联姻是最常见的维系合约的方式，而不是每一对国王夫妇都恰好能生下公主和王子。他们之间不需要爱情，只需要相敬如宾，诞下子嗣。各自豢养情人是流行的，被默许的，一个或者几个，甚至可以拥有无数的私生子，如果联姻双方实在无法共同生活，那么分居两地各自寻欢也是常态。  
“不。”Thor的喉咙滚过一阵疼痛，“我喜欢的是那种温柔聪慧，学识过人的阿斯女人。”  
才不会爱上一个蓝肤的怪物。  
男人在床上的话，是算不得数的。  
“但愿如此。”Fandral并没有戳穿他，默默行礼告退。  
Thor拖着脚步走出帐篷，让外面刺骨的寒风凝固要滑落的泪水。  
爱情那样纯洁虚幻的东西，只存在于吟游诗人的故事中，并不属于他。  
他从未拥有爱情，也不会再爱上一个人。  
*  
约顿海姆错综复杂的领主关系摸清后，管理起来其实也和阿斯加德差不了多少，Thor本来就有代理王权的经验，上手也不算太慢，战后抚恤死伤，清点损失，要塞的军队急需补充新兵，征调来的将士也需调返，几番焦头烂额下来，一周又将过去。  
王国的日常事务并不算太多，各领地自成体系，脱离战争期后，Thor一下子变得清闲，这比忙碌更加可怕，王宫里到处都是另一个人留下的痕迹，走廊的画像，寝宫的摆设，书房里处理过的公文，和床头睡前读物里不会再变换位置的书签。不经意间，就能触动那道被Thor强压下去的伤痕。  
也许他该回到领地去，或者走得更远，返回阿斯加德继承本来就属于他的位置。  
继续留下只会招人置喙，没有子嗣，又鸠占鹊巢。  
结婚前Loki在阿斯加德给过他一个备用的龙笛，因为后来Loki急匆匆地回国所以Thor也一直保留着并未归还。  
他一直随身携带着。  
事情回想起来，权力接手得太过顺利，反而成了可疑的蛛丝马迹。  
Thor从内衣口袋里摸索出那个从未使用的哨子，他害怕他的猜测是错的，可他又迫不及待地想要证实他的猜想。  
这样的矛盾几乎要撕裂他。  
他在城堡的停龙台上来回踱步，细碎的雪花覆盖他的脚印，又被更多新的所替代。  
龙笛吹奏起来并不会发出人类能听见的声音。几息之后夜空中响起呼啦的拍翅声和嘹亮的龙吟才证实Thor并未用错。  
那个大家伙飞得不够利索，歪歪斜斜，却一路发出愉快的嘶昂，几乎是砸进了停龙台。它一定是把Thor误认为是他的主人了，龙族虽然强大，但都是半个瞎子，他们能敏锐地捕捉声音和热源，却看不清眼前的一切。  
“嘿，大家伙，你好。”Thor见过它许多次，在阿斯加德与Loki并肩作战时，那时它鳞甲黑亮，威风凛凛，现在一道狰狞的伤口从它左侧腹部一直撕裂到翅膀根处，若是再偏过几寸，整个左翼怕是都无法保全。  
龙骑士的座架就固定在双翅的翅根后，那些皮带和护甲卸掉了巨弩一部分力，才没有给龙造成更多的伤害。Loki注意到了偷袭，但那太晚了，龙过于庞大，来不及避开这道死亡之箭，骑士及时拉起缰绳，才让这道伤口不至于穿透龙的心脏。  
但巨弩划断了固定的座架，或者更糟，伤到了骑士本人，他失手落下去，就像那群野蛮人说得那样——  
Thor猛地停住思路，他仰起头看向龙，龙也看着他，巨大的黄瞳里满是疑惑，扣在地面的利爪不住地刨动，刮出一道道刺耳的刺啦声。  
“我也很想他。”Thor说。  
“他还活着，对吗？”  
他对约顿海姆的军权接手得太过顺利，顺利得好像这一切背后，有人全盘操控。  
这样叛逆冒险的举动，Thor并不敢完全相信王宫的禁卫军，而派遣了自己手下的部队，寒冰神殿并不太大，两千人足够将整个神殿团团包围。  
作为一个外乡人，他第二次踏入这块圣地，用不太友好的方式为他换取一个寻求真相的机会。  
神殿的内门打开了，老主教在一位神官的搀扶下慢慢地走出来，Thor只身上前，扣胸行礼。  
“猊下，请您体谅，我并不想在这样神圣的地方发生任何流血冲突。”  
“寒冰神殿向来只允许约顿人进入。”老主教不紧不慢地说。  
“我只是想见一见我的伴侣，这也许是我拥有的合法权利？”Thor拍掉落在甲胄和披风上的落雪，神色自若。  
事实上他一点底都没有，哪怕神殿真囚禁了他的丈夫，或许都不用等到天亮，随便一点伪造的神谕，就能让他仅有的军队被疯狂的约顿人吞没。  
老主教没有开口，因为在内门之后，一个熟悉的声音说：  
“让他进来。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

11

内殿里冷得像个冰窖似的，壁炉没有点燃，一团团发散着白光的雾气漂浮在四周作为照明，正中的四柱床环绕着冰蓝色的魔法光芒，两个神官站在床侧，默念着咒语调整着法阵，床上没有被褥，只有几个丝绸的枕头让国王脖颈不那么难受。  
约顿之王仰躺着，半个右胸和肩臂都变成了透明的冰晶，刚才的那句话似乎耗费了他所有的力气，见Thor走上前也只是抬眼淡淡地一瞥，又无力地垂下了眼睫。  
他的皮肤褪成了浅蓝色，偏偏图腾的颜色变得更深了，像烙进皮肤里的诅咒，额头上的角也不像往常那般黑亮，而是暗淡干燥翻起了一些灰白的皮层。他躺在那里，四肢无力地散开着，不详的死亡气息笼罩着他的身体。  
“我的陛下。”甲胄在身让Thor无法行正常的宫廷礼，而是用了一个军礼作为替代。  
他想再接近一些吻吻他的手指或者脸颊，但侍立在一旁的骑士拦住了他。  
“陛下伤势过重，已经无法自我冰晶化，需要靠神官们维持这个状态来缓解伤痛，他会冻伤您，您的体温也会伤害到他。”  
Thor从进来的那一刻大脑就似乎被这种寒冷给凝滞冻结，一时间竟然僵住动作，主教老迈的嗓音及时解救了他的尴尬。  
“国王陛下并不是完全的约顿人，冰晶化无法让他自我修复，王后陛下能将寒冰之匣借之一用，也许会好一些。”  
Thor默默退后几步，从盔甲的侧袋里掏出那块宝石，递给服侍的神官，他们将它放在Loki的胸口上，那挤出皱褶的眉头稍稍平整了几分。  
思考又重新回到了Thor的脑袋里，他缓缓退出房间，看着那扇厚重的铁木门缓缓合上，发出沉闷的一声，就好像它重未开启过。  
“我已经派遣神官前往亚尔夫海姆获取生命泉水，今晚应该就能抵达。”老主教跟出来，双手拢在宽大的神官袍里，平静地解释。  
“如果泉水不能按时抵达，他还能支撑多久。”Thor问，一针见血。  
主教沉默不语，Thor看着他，发现这个老人在这短短数十天内苍老得肉眼可见，皱纹的沟壑加深了，两颊的皮肉松垂的耷拉着，像是有人偷走了他生命的活力。  
Thor的肩膀一点点沉下去，他不得不重新调整站姿，让自己看起来没那么疲惫沮丧。  
“他们去了多久了？”  
“从带回陛下的那天开始。”  
亚尔夫海姆的白精灵们都是善良而热爱和平的种族，只要有正当的理由他们从不吝惜将生命之树和生命泉水外借，何况Loki体内还有一半的白精灵血统。  
他只希望飞龙的速度能再快一些，又害怕毛手毛脚的骑士打翻泉水，出什么意外。  
进出房门的神官们换得更快了，每一个出来的神官面上都神情严肃疲惫不堪。  
Thor抬眼望向同样守在门外的主教，发现那双暗红的眼睛里自己的倒影同样惶恐。  
“我出去透口气。”Thor听到自己像是要窒息一般的声音低吟道。  
走出殿门，Thor再也压制不住他的焦躁，他背着手跺了一圈，又握着手跺了一圈，有两个神官走近过来，他迫不及待地迎上去。  
“是泉水到了吗？”  
“并没有，王后陛下，我们只是例行过来给国王陛下释放治疗术。”  
“生命泉水什么时候能到？！”Thor的话音刚落，就隐隐约约听见风雪中传来拍翅声，他连忙制止了神官的回话，屏息凝神地仔细分辨，那个声音越来越近，仿佛每一下都拍在他的心脏上，令他又欣喜又害怕。  
大雪中天空的能见度并不高，Thor还是忍不住从遮蔽的门廊下跑进庭院，仰首望向天空。  
一声沙哑的嘶昂撕破了雪夜的寂静，门廊下等候的侍女和神官此刻都无法维持应有的礼节，好几个都是直接翻过栏杆跳进院子，簇拥到供龙降落的平台前去。老主教也不甘示弱地给自己加了一个精力充沛的魔法，从一群年轻人中挤到前面来。  
“拿到了。”回来的骑士已经被冰雪包裹，都看不出原本盔甲的模样，他从龙背上跳下来，脚步踉跄，立刻就有神官上去搀扶并帮他去除冰雪，让他能顺利的将藏在盔甲中的水囊取出。  
“快。”主教接过水囊，匆匆往里走，Thor此刻也顾不上其他，几步上前将他背起，转动雷神之锤一眨眼就将人送到了寝殿外。  
他没有再进一步，而是目送着主教进入，从开启的殿门窥视中央的床铺，直到殿门再次关上。  
神殿里又开始忙碌起来，Thor看着那些匆匆忙忙进出神官侍女们，偶尔有几句交谈，也是快速低声的，Thor无法捕捉到有用的信息。  
“您可以进来了。”一个抱着被褥神官说，她微微屈膝对Thor行了一个礼，就匆匆进入了房间。  
Thor快步跟进去，室内温暖的空气扑面而来，在他盔甲上凝结出一颗颗水珠。  
壁炉已经点燃了，升腾起来的热气隐约可见， Thor才发觉自己冻僵了手脚，开始隐约发疼。床铺原本空荡的四柱挂起了半透明的床幔，床内铺上了厚实的垫子和被褥，还有几个鼓鼓囊囊的靠枕，透过无声布置着这一切的侍女们，Thor看见约顿之王变成了白肤的形态，鼻翼的轻微翕动昭示着他的呼吸已经恢复正常，而且陷入了一场无意识的沉睡之中。他的确该好好休息一场，想到这么多天伤势的折磨也许他都未合眼过，Thor的喉咙不由得一阵紧缩。  
“生命之泉已经修复了陛下的伤势，但现在并不适合将陛下送回皇宫，您要在这里陪着他吗？”站在床边的老主教一副如释重负的模样，主动询问Thor道。  
“当然。”现在他可以触碰Loki了，Thor走上前去，仔细地为他掖实被角，然后俯下身，轻轻地吻了吻国王的脸颊。  
诸神保佑，他差点儿永远的失去了他。  
神官和侍女悉数退下，一个神官走上前，将装着寒冰之匣的匣子交给Thor。  
现在Loki不适合靠近这个东西了。  
当约顿人保持白肤状态时，他们就像普通人那样畏寒。  
Thor将匣子扔在一旁的矮几上，解下腰间的雷神之锤，轻手轻脚放在地毯上，然后是胸甲，护臂和腿甲，又脱下铁靴，换上侍女们送来的柔软睡袍和羊毛拖鞋。  
阿斯人的体温偏高，这能让Loki更加暖和一些，Thor钻进被子，将那具冰凉的躯体圈入怀中。  
侍女们吹熄蜡烛，只剩下壁炉的火焰昏黄地跳跃着，房间里渐渐升腾起的热气将Thor很快带入了梦乡。  
这次他睡得很沉，安宁而平静，仿佛置于阿斯加德的金宫之中。

 

 

 

 

 

12

Thor继续在神殿赖了几天，除去少有的特定的假日，约顿海姆的神殿从不对外人开放，作为一个阿斯人，他当然不会浪费这么好的机会，每天王宫将新的文件送过来，他呆在卧室里处理，对于各领地不太清楚的地方还可以等Loki醒来一同探讨，午休时，他就会出去转转，参观神殿非常有趣，这座建筑的风格同阿斯加德完全不同，线条简洁，空间明亮而扶壁笔挺而向上延伸，棱角锐利，整个建筑都用淡蓝色透明的冰砖堆砌而成，被冰霜之神祝福后不会融化，美丽而且牢固。神官在神殿里并不会保持约顿人的外貌，而是保留着不抗寒的雪肤模样，用咒语维持对寒冷的抵抗力，来淬炼自身的体质和魔法。在阿斯加德魔法并不是被决斗场承认的武技，Thor以前也对于这些不甚了解，但现在看起来它们十分神奇而有趣，最重要的是，Loki很喜欢这里，即使他从不表达，但是偶尔流露出的神情，眼角眉梢都带着放松和温柔告诉了Thor这个事实。  
神官们大概是担心国王养伤期间太过无聊，而留了一些小礼物给他。床柱上缠绕着暖白色的流光，飘落在被子上鹅毛般轻盈不会融化的雪花，甚至还有几只长着小翅膀冰精灵，每天早晚会在Loki枕头上给他唱祷告曲。说真的Thor认为他们有点吵，不在王宫的日子，Thor更希望能和Loki在一张床上窝到自然醒，像两个懒汉一样在床上吃错过时间的早饭。  
神殿里的神官们每天都会在供奉的祭坛下面冥想，或者在偏殿里讨论和学习，晃来晃去的王后陛下对神殿的日常造成了极大的困扰，等Loki能自主地起身之后，主教就迫不及待将他们送回了王宫。  
不过这样也好，至少王宫里比神殿暖和多了。这么多天来， Thor也收敛了太多，不能肆意的触碰，不能吻，甚至同床都只能趟在一旁，连拥抱都不合礼制。现在有温暖的壁炉，厚实的鹅毛被子，Thor摸索着挪过去，将身体微凉的伴侣拖进怀里。  
“你知道，如果我死了，你会获得什么。”沉默的伴侣轻声说。  
这么多天来，他们从未提起过这个话题而刻意避开，就好像Thor只是回领地度了个假，而Loki不幸在打猎途中摔伤了腿，他们就像新婚不久时那样，客气的交谈，只是少了夜晚缠绵的做爱。  
“你死了，我能得到约顿海姆。”Thor轻抚过Loki的头发，重伤初愈，Loki还略微虚弱，半眯着眼，提不起什么精神。“但我会永远失去我的爱人，你会带走我的灵魂，空余一具躯壳在这座王宫里。”Thor已经尝试过这种感觉了，而且不希望它再发生。“一个人得到世界，却失去了灵魂，那他还能获得什么呢？”  
“花言巧语。”Loki不轻不重地给了Thor一肘，却没有挣脱Thor的怀抱，反倒是自己调整了一个舒适的睡姿，将更多的部分贴上来，汲取Thor身上散发出来的热度。  
“Loki，我想和你呆在一起，不只是单纯的政治联姻关系，我想要你，在我的整个生命里。”  
约顿之王索性闭了眼，扭动身躯将头缩进被子里，不理睬Thor。  
“如果你真的战死了，我会活下去，掌控约顿海姆，权利和军队，你知道我能做到。”  
“我不会为你复仇。”Thor并不在乎Loki的逃避，一直腻腻歪歪说情话也不是他的风格，“但我会守卫你的国家。”  
他们是政治联姻的伴侣，是心意相通的知己，可托付生命的战友。  
“嗯。”被子里传来一声闷闷的回应。  
怀里的身体被焐得暖烘烘的，Thor忍不住心猿意马，原本搂着胸膛和腰侧的手贴着皮肤慢慢地移动，抚摸迷人柔韧的腰线，不轻不重揉捏精瘦结实的胸肌，“让我服侍您吧，我的陛下。”Thor鼻尖蹭着对方的颈窝，一手下滑到Loki的双腿之间，扯开裤带探进去握住那团柔嫩的肉块，诱惑地说：“我保证不做多余的事情。”  
Loki的呼吸中夹带上了轻微的鼻音，Thor趁机扯下他的睡裤，让已经半挺的东西解放出来，他拱进被子，抓着Loki的大腿将他扯成平躺，轻轻舔了一口还皱缩着的柱身，成功地换来对方的一声惊喘。  
“我——”那双握久武器而带着粗茧的掌心，揉捏腰侧和拨弄柱身时带来的快感，让许久没有解决性欲的身体舒爽而满足，“准许。”Loki喘息着吐出这个词，就被一个照顾的深喉刺激得绷紧了身体，咬着嘴唇弓起足尖才忍住没让自己立刻射精。  
但身体的虚弱让他没法尽兴的享受，不一会儿Loki就大汗淋漓地射了出来，高潮后的疲倦让他昏昏欲睡。  
Thor遵守了他的承诺，清理之后帮Loki提上睡裤，重新将人搂入怀中，这次他稍微调整了下姿势，让他们能面对面的相拥在一起，Loki已经习惯了他热乎乎的抱枕，意识恍惚地闭着眼蹭动着给自己找了个更舒适的睡姿，但Thor却打断了他的睡意。  
“帮我弄弄。”Thor拉着Loki的手贴住自己火热硬挺的阴茎，他爱死Loki那双漂亮的手了，节骨分明，修长有力，他身体力行地表达着他的爱意，前端的龟头上下磨蹭着Loki微凉的掌心，兴奋的前液随着胯下肿胀的跳动一波波涌出，悉数涂抹在那带着一层薄茧的柔韧的皮肤上。  
约顿之王原本都快黏在一起的眼皮惊讶得睁大了，嘴唇颤抖着直直瞪向Thor，好一会儿说不出话，他活了这么多年，从未见过如此荒淫无耻之人。  
“滚！离婚！”


End file.
